


Loki’s Gilded Pet

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Surely Loki wasn’t kept alone in his own cell in the dungeons, which if it lasted 2 years time then that breaks down to 18 months, further broke down to 72 weeks until Thor TDW takes place. What happens when Loki is brought a prisoner to play with when he is in the dungeons? Enter a mortal, a human, that happens to be hunting for deer on earth when she shoots her prey & it runs, leaving her to track it through a fog. Some how she is brought through a passage between Midgard & Asgard to be apprehended & treated poorly before being taken to proper authorities. To cover their tracks the guards that found her decide to throw her to Loki in hopes the imprisoned god will rid the guards of there screw up. Question is does he find a companion or a play thing to keep him from going insane?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Week 24

It was a short fall maybe 2 foot at the most but a fall none the less to already wounded back that oozed blood though now it possibly poured. Letting out a loud huff of air not having the energy to holler out, throat raw from cursing at the guards for the past day, rolling over with a cursing breath that sounded like a grunt. Aching head looking up to the room to find individual ones, cells surrounded by golden walls of light pushing aching body off of the stone floor eyes falling on the cell directly in front of her to immediately recognize the occupant as Loki.

Filling his eyes rake over large framed female curves that were hidden under the dirtied tunic & loose pants they had flung at her moments ago Y/E/C orbs shooting daggers at the god that looked at her worriedly & noting no other women were down here. A harsh jerk to the neck of the tunic had the woman clawing at the hand that was jerking her around like a rag doll while flinging more curses & managing to clock the guard in the temple sending him to the floor as she stumbled over the steps that led into Loki’s cell, flopping over in the floor to her back once more with loud huff & fuck.

“Looks like you have your hands full general,” Loki spoke out to the man that was trying to get to his feet two others coming forward to collect the woman who spat vicious obscenities at them, finally managing to pin her to the steps next to the barrier the woman yelping out this time as the barrier shocked the hand that was closest to it.

“Shut up,” the man snapped as he stood behind his guard looking over the woman who still struggled & cursed as they waited for orders.

“Why bring a woman down to a dungeon filled with men? Looks to me you would have sent her to Vannaheim or Alfheim, the only reason you would bring one down here would be…,” Loki smirked especially when she kicked the one closest to the barrier into it for him to curse.

The guard releasing the ripped tunic while the other held her tight & hand going to her throat. The general looking to the woman then Loki, a sick grin spreading across his face at the thoughts of the last prisoner they had put in his cell not to mention he did converse with his mother & all they needed was the queen questioning their actions.

“He’s right, put the bitch in the cell with him,” the general smirked darkly hinting to the cell.

“Sir,” one began but stepped down with the woman as the other was readied to drop the barrier.

“Do it. Mortal want live long enough for trial anyway,” the general spat the barrier dropping for her to be flung into the sparse cell that at the moment looked to house a chair & small table.

Stumbling around the woman found the bare stone wall at the back of the cell & leaned against it wiping blood off her lip as she leered at the guards.

“Ruined your fun,” the woman laughed weakly, sinking to the floor scrunching her face in pain as the guard sneered.

“Just wait bitch, you will understand why we don’t put prisoners with him,” the man sneered before they all left her gaze falling on the raven-haired god that stood at the glowing wall looking her over more specifically the burned hand held in her lap.

“Loki right,” she huffed out finally acknowledging the throbbing hand looking down at it & back up to Loki who made her start at how close he was now, leg kicking out to make him step back but he didn’t budge scowling at her as she cursed at him, noting the bruised hand print wrapping around delicate throat, one that was yellowing.

“Where do you come from mortal,” he questioned down to the delirious looking creature, obvious his tone wasn’t to her liking as she struggled to get to numb feet, holding the hand close as she leaned on the wall for support eyeing him wearily.

“What does it matter? None of the others believed me why would you of all in this place give a shit,” she spat, legs finally giving out, it had been a long 3 days, she was tired, back ached, maybe he would finally end it for her.

“You are very feisty for someone who is in this… setting. Looks to me you would learn to shut up,” Loki began hotly watching as the tunic slipped from her shoulder where it had been stretched, exposing split oozing skin & on closer inspection the crook of her neck had been cut by a collar.

“I figured if being nice wasn’t going to help then I might as well be the hatefulist bitch in the place,” she tried to snap but this time she was just done, jumping when the curious god squatted before her reaching out to take dirtied chin to turn her head to look at the wound.

“I bite,” she snipped hatefully drawing away from Loki who looked unfazed quick to grab her chin to do as he pleased, holding tight making her hiss out as the movement pulled at unseen wounds.

“I have no doubt you do,” the god spoke smugly letting go of her chin to allow her to do what she wanted as he looked her over, neither saying a word until it seemed he was done with the inspection of the newest occupant.

The woman watching him close as he stepped back to the chair to take a seat & take up where he left off in his book before she interrupted him.

“You’re not going to kill me, maybe torture me some more,” she tried to snip but it came out as a plea for death.

“No, it looks like someone has beat me to it,” he snapped back the woman letting out a huff at the admittance, catching her looking at the cell next to his, the man there leering at her sadistically.

“Yep, sure did,” she snipped back, slowly laying to the cold stone that sent a shiver down her spine.

Shifting around, keeping pained whimpers to herself, the mortal was quiet for someone that looked as haggard as she did, Loki waiting for her to settle with her back to him before looking over at the shivering form.

The god noting legs tangled & hand placed between thick thighs to keep it warm while the one that was burned rested on plump hip. Emerald eyes scanning over her back, the god actually felt his heart sink when he realized that she was beginning to bleed through the tunic, knowing the felling all too well of the fabric sticking to aching wounds & the pain when it pulled free after they had dried.

Letting out a huff, Loki looked out to the guard that patrolled the area & the men that surrounded them. Damn, maybe he wasn’t that cold hearted he thought as he cast an illusion that he still sat in the chair reading to get to his feet to walk over to the shallow breathing woman. Cautiously he reached to the hem of the tunic & lifted it to gingerly pull it free of the oozing mess that was her back.

Unable to stifle the hiss the woman didn’t dare move, hoping he was about to kill her & not rape her. Breath hitching as he took the hand that was burned before he continued further, the flesh warming & the ache going away while fabric wrapped around it to bandage it.

“Don’t take that off woman,” he snipped hatefully, placing the hand in front of her & moving to lift the tunic, feeling it slide up over bruised plump stomach to under ample breast, hiding her eyes as she knew he was looking her over the entire time.

“I recommend you don’t act like you are healed either mortal,” he bit out, the same sensation taking over aching back & bruised stomach before the tunic was jerked back down.

“All I need is you dying in here & stinking up the place. They want remove your corpse for a week,” he hatefully informed before getting to his feet, the woman not bothering to look after him but she didn’t have the strength anyway as tiredness won out.

* * *

A shuttering choking gasp had the woman coming out of sleep, having moved around to get comfortable during the night had found her propped against the wall, knees to her chest & head buried in her arms. Looking up in shock, it finally dawned on her this wasn’t a dream, it was real & had her chest tightening to the point she had to stand, it felt as if she was suffocating. Scrambling up the wall, holy shit, that wasn’t a dream she really did stumble into Asgard & was imprisoned with Loki.

Oh fuck! Loki! Y/E/C orbs wondering the room to land on the very god in question who was speaking to a woman, starting as something slipped from her shoulders to realize someone had brought her a blanket. A heavy one lined in white fur with a light golden blue satin like fabric that matched the color of the woman’s dress that Loki talked to, the woman that just vanished. Heart thudding hard as she looked to Loki with panic & swearing she was going to throw up before she passed out or maybe both.

“Calm down your going to pass out,” Loki snapped, jerking her to stand shaking her hatefully like a rag doll, not meaning to be so harsh but 6 months alone in the dungeons had made his temper short & left little to spare for a panic attack.

“HOLY SHIT! This is fucking real,” the woman spouted finally spitting out the words that were burning on her tongue, hands gripping tight to the god that stilled, looking her over before jerking her harshly to sit in the chair that he had sat in last night, noting another piece of furniture was added as well in the form of a chase lounge.

“Of course, it’s real you daft creature,” Loki bit out, making Y/E/C gaze snap to him violent words burning in her eyes.

“Daft!? Whose realm is it that would take someone who accidentally stumbled into it as a prisoner & scream treason,” the woman snapped trying to jerk away but the god held fast, eyes darting over her as he took in what she was telling him of her capture.

“Well one can assume you are daft by the way you fling curses like a barbarian,” he snapped back not letting go a harsh jerk but not like earlier.

“You son of a bitch! Don’t you ever call me stupid you fucking cunt,” she snarled back, making the god pause.

OK maybe he needed to give her that one, the woman pushing against him so hard that the chair she was in scooted back with her in it making him let go to look down at her.

“Spirited little mortal, maybe I want kill you after all,” Loki stated turning his back on her to walk away, the heat in her body subsiding to realize is was really cold in the cell.

The thin tunic & pants doing no good against it, scurrying to bare feet to grab the blanket to throw it around her before curling in the seat since it appeared Loki was going to pace, looking over at the table to scan the book that rested there.

It was in a language she didn’t know, it looked like ruins, fingers reaching out to touch over the leather cover to hear Loki clear his throat.

“You can’t read it, it is written in Asgardian,” he informed her hotly, halting his pacing to glare at the woman that he still hadn’t a clue to her name.

“Yeah forgot, I’m stupid you know,” she snipped hatefully, curling further into the chair & blanket, looking off to the floor to stare at it while body ached but not like before.

“Oh, by the…,” Loki got out before stepping towards her quickly, fingers threading into disheveled locks for seidr to engulf dull senses, leaving her head spinning as he pulled away & shoved the book into blanketed hands.

“Well look at it mortal! Don’t just stare at me like an idiot,” he bit out harshly the woman finally looking down to the book in her hands & was shocked to be able to read it.

“What did you…,” she spoke looking at him for an explanation.

“For lack of a better word it’s magic, but we call it…,” Loki began only for the woman to finish for him.

“Science, yeah read about it on earth, an article someone published when Thor showed up,” the woman interrupted though not rudely but looked at the god nervously, waiting for him to strike but he didn’t.

“Um, not going to bite my head off,” she asked timidly, looking down at the book to realize it was tales, like children’s tales but about Asgard before chancing another look at the god that glared down at her.

“Well if you’re not, where can I go pee,” she looked at him frantically the god flicking his gaze to the back corner for a small room to appear.

“Come now you didn’t think I squatted in the corner like a beast did you? No one can see you go on before you soil that blanket & chair,” he bit out, though this time it wasn’t laced by venom as she got up to bare feet to leave the blanket & scurry to the make shift bathroom.

It was sparse but afforded the luxury of relieving herself as well as a small basin to wash her hands which was oddly warm for the freezing dungeon. Quick to dry off the woman took a seat back in the chair & bundled back up in the blanket. Watching as Loki continued to study her, as if trying to figure out what kind of creature she was.

Without a word Loki turned & went back to his pacing leaving the woman to look over the book, settling back into the blanket to keep warm. Occasionally she would look up to watch him pace but looked back to read, at least till she fell asleep, jolting when the book began to slip from her fingers, letting out a cursing breath as she grabbed it before it hit the floor.

“You sound ignorant when you curse like that mortal,” Loki snapped, irritated she broke the quiet with her fowl mouth, though he found it amusing at the colorful words she often strung together.

“Y/N,” she snapped out at the god, fixing the blanket & meeting his gaze.

“Y/N? well, Y/N, how about you enlighten me on how you came to be here,” he asked hotly, pausing his pacing as he came to stand in front of her, she looked cozy in the blanket & began to wonder what cozy felt like since he hadn’t had that luxury in centuries it seemed.

“Why do you care…,” she began the instant the woman he had spoken to earlier appeared, making the mortal jolt once again.

“Y/N,” the woman began the mortal looking terrified that she knew her name, holding tight to the blanket that matched the woman’s clothes.

“Who are you,” Y/N blurted out, focusing on the older woman who had stepped before her a waver in the projection making the mortal cock her head at the movement.

“Sorry, I though Loki would have told you. I am Frigga, queen of Asgard & his mother,” she began, but didn’t give Y/N time to study on it before asking, “is the blanket warm enough?”

“Um, what… yes your majesty…,” Y/N stammered frozen to the chair, Frigga smiling at her kindly.

“Call me Frigga. I’m sending you a few more things,” the projection smiled, turning to Loki & nodding for him to follow her to speak in private.

Y/N watched the two go off to themselves looking back to the barrier to watch two trays slid into the room, followed by two wrapped parcels, but she didn’t dare to get up looking over to the two then going back to her book. Becoming so engrossed Y/N never realized Loki had stepped over to the trays & packages until he passed her taking a seat on the chase that was next to her.

“Well little hunter what are you waiting for? Nothing stays warm for long down here,” Loki snipped getting her attention to the tray & package.

Y/N paying no mind to the newest pet name, that gave voice to the reason she was there, filling his eyes on her as she got up to retrieve the tray & carry the fur wrapped package back with her. Carefully Y/N sat the tray on her lap & the package behind her to eat first. The mortal showed little restraint, obvious she hadn’t eaten in a while which prompted Loki to clear his throat to obtain her attention. Looking up at the god who was taking his time to eat his meal & hinting to her to slow down.

“You will make yourself sick & I for one don’t want to smell or see that,” Loki sneered noticing her look to the meal, showing an insecurity that wasn’t previously there, the god quick to add, “it’s obvious they didn’t feed you while in interrogation, so you should go slow or what you eat will be no good to your body on the floor.”

Y/N nodding in agreement, yeah he was right, she had read that somewhere you needed to take it easy if you had been starved because your body couldn’t handle the sudden intake of food. Then again, being self-conscious about eating in front of strangers began to nag at her as frayed fingers gingerly tugged at the bread, pushing at the meat before appearing to give up on the meal, placing the tray her feet to see what the package held.

It was heavy, a quick tug at the leather that wrapped the fur slipped free to reveal a thick set of pants, shirt, socks & a pair of slippers. The woman looking over at Loki who let out a sigh, without looking at Y/N the small bathroom appeared & she didn’t lose any time rushing into the small area to change the clothes. Quick to rush out to pick at the food for a moment longer but stopped herself from eating anymore to curl back up in the blanket the ruined tunic & pants crumpled next to the barrier where she had given them a hateful fling.

“Tell your mom I said thank you,” Y/N spoke quietly so Loki barely heard, a slight nod of his head confirming he heard the words.


	2. Week 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how much does Loki care for his gilded pet?

“Well… looks like the prince has himself a gilded little pet to keep him company,” came the all too familiar voice of the general, looking into the cell, it was dark, time for bed really but that didn’t exclude them from being bombarded by bright light that flooded once a dimly lit cell.

Y/N was sitting in the corner on a cushion that had been granted to the mortal earlier that day, the queen taking up for the hunter, as Loki was calling her still pressing for what had led her into this realm & were she had entered since it seemed Heimdall never seen according to what Frigga had told the god. Y/E/C orbs looking to the general that took step up on the outer stairs of the cell to peer in at the two, Loki laid on the chase but sitting up irritated.

“Come to get your ego bruised by the little hunter once again general,” Loki smirked hatefully, Y/N looking over to realize the other two leered at her from the main steps she had fallen down several weeks ago, getting up to take the cushion with her to move to the center of the back wall so they would have to at least step into Loki’ space if they wanted to take her.

“She tell you how she violated Asgardian law? Crossed realms without…,” he began, a switch in Y/N flipping, not meaning to show she was feeling like her feisty self once more, hauling rage filled form to booted feet a hot fire washing over her as she stepped past Loki who looked taken back by the rage he seen in her.

“I was following a wounded deer though the woods & stumbled into this goddamned realm! Don’t you dare act as though I am the one that violated any laws! Who chained me, beat me, raped me for an entire day before I was brought before YOUR law man! Who by the way you spouted lies to,” the woman snarled out, spit hitting the barrier as she got close, the general backing away as she stepped around Loki who looked to have been trying to keep Y/N out of the guards sight.

“You sorry bitch,” the general began, the barrier falling for him to advance on her grabbing the woman violently, gauntlet hand wrapping around soft healed throat & jerking her through before Loki could react.

Y/N was flung to the floor like a rag doll all 3 men gathering around the crumpled heap that was trying to breath, the guard ready to pounce until a throat cleared & Loki calmly spoke.

“Far be it from me to interrupt but she does carry the queens seal & you should probably think twice before you harm her, even _if_ she broke the law,” Loki began, the men looking down at the woman that got to shaky feet, a glimmering thin gold light of knot work that sparkled with the queens ruin around her neck.

“Put her back,” the general ordered, the men looking at him in confusion no one making a move until he bellowed at the two to place her back in the cell with Loki.

“It’s a trick,” the other began but the general snapped out in a panic, this could mean their heads if it was found out they assaulted a servant of a queen, even if they were a law breaker the final decision to live or die or to be tortured was left to the queen.

“He has no power when that barrier is up! This is the queens seidr & you are to put the bitch back,” he bellowed, the two quick to follow orders this time.

One of the guard grabbing Y/N to jerk around like a toy forcing the woman stumbling up the steps to push her back in as soon as the shield dropped, back up in no time leaving the mortal to stand on jittering legs eyeing the 3 guard before looking to Loki who stood close as if to catch her but taking a step back.

“You’re welcome,” Loki snipped out to Y/N who observed the men leave.

The three making their way down the run between cells as if on rounds, never looking back at them as she turned to the god who went back to the chase, throwing long legs up on the soft looking upholstery. Gingerly Y/N placed fingers to her neck, having seen how they had all looked at it as if a collar surrounded it to fell nothing but a slight tingle that caused bad nor good fillings as the lights dimmed.

“Wait… what is this,” Y/N began, starting for the lounge, this wasn’t over, the mortal wanted to know why she was collared like a pet, a slave, Loki had shut his eyes but obvious he wasn’t asleep.

“A collar little hunter what does it feel like? It marks you as the property of the queen,” he spoke without emotion apparent he was trying to ignore her, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

“A slave,” Y/N blurted, not caring if Loki got mad, this was important to her & she needed to know what it meant to be the queens… whatever.

“You know,” Loki began as he sat up to look at Y/N in the darkness, getting to his feet to glare at her in the dim light, “for someone who refuses to tell me anything about herself you demand an awful lot of knowledge from me.”

“You heard what I said,” Y/N snipped but slightly wary at this point thrown off by the fact she was considered property at the moment it made her head swim, the god must have noticed for he advanced quickly to push her back to the wall where the cushion rested.

“You told them not me… pet. So, either enlighten me or go to sleep,” he snarled out making her cock muddled head at him for a second as if to smart off but deciding against it, swallowing hard & opening her mouth to allow whatever wanted out to ramble forth.

“I was hunting for deer… on earth… I shot a buck he ran off into the fog that was coming in & I tracked him, didn’t want him to suffer. When it cleared I was in a field here on Asgard. Those three… they found me… & uh… they… um…,” she tried to say imprisoned & raped, but hadn’t the words as she gazed up into emerald eyes that sparkled in wonder trying to finish the sentence but couldn’t clamping her mouth shut.

“Sit,” Loki ordered, this time she didn’t protest, flopping to the cushion, the god crouching before her to pull the blanket that had been flung to the side around trembling shoulders making sure she was covered.

“Go to bed. You will tell me more when we wake up,” he ordered once again but this sounded gentler which was odd considering his demeaning hateful nature or maybe she was just getting used to his tone shaking fuzzed head in agreement as she settled back & he went to the chase.

* * *

Needless to say, Y/N didn’t sleep well, torturous dreams dredged up once again that left her shaking in a cold sweat soaked blanket that was thrown to the floor by the time the morning tray slid across the floor, tired eyes raking over the servant or attendant that sild two in both with a package, probably clothes or books. Aching body too tired to move or do anything she asked to just sit & stare at the tray willing herself to go but couldn’t, looking up at the god with haggard eyes as he stepped to pick his up. It appeared his package was always wrapped in leather while hers came in white fur.

It surprised Y/N as he picked up both packages to place them in the chair, then picked up the trays to carry hers to place it in her lap & sitting next to her on the cushion as she scooted to accommodate him.

The god knew better than to draw attention to the fact of how much of what the mortal ate, it was a tic knowing it stemmed from someone making a comment about the mortals body size. Though truthfully he found her larger frame alluring but that wasn’t why he was there, though it did make him dream of certain pleasures with her when he did sleep, at least he wasn’t having nightmares as frequent since she came there.

“Why were you hunting alone in the first-place little hunter,” Loki began, making sure she had eaten a little before he began to ask questions.

“For food…,” she snipped the god raising an eyebrow the mortal to immediately stop the next smart reply obvious she didn’t mean for it to come out that way.

“Does your family not provide for you? That is very carless of them not to make sure that you…,” Loki began hatefully looking at her worriedly that no one seen fit to help or provide for her.

“I am my family Loki. I don’t have a husband or whatever to cater to me! I enjoy the quiet anyway,” Y/N attempted to snarl at the god but the look he gave told the mortal that he may know partially of what she spoke of & paused her ranting.

“No husband or family,” Loki began not wanting to put up with a tantrum because he wasn’t in no way the mood, tired from his own nightmares, though he felt like it may take some fit from the mortal for him to hurt her bad enough to kill her.

“I have family, they just… I’m a disappointment I guess…,” Y/N sighed, sitting the tray on the ground losing her appetite as she sat back against the wall to continue the conversation, noting the god done the same, having not eaten much of his own food as well.

“What did you do on Midgard,” Loki questioned, Y/N realizing he seen her as an oddity he needed to figure out.

“Forestry,” Y/N began, looking over at the god who furrowed his brow but then it seemed he understood.

“You were a ranger? That is what they call you? You were a steward over a plot of land correct,” he asked, proud of himself when she nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, was…,” she sighed out.

The god watching fear & past events flash through Y/E/C orbs that made a shiver run through his own body, remembering just how cruel the Einherjar could be when turned loose on a prisoner, a scar on his side giving a phantom pull. It grew quiet between the two both looking one another over before the god got to his feet to retrieve the packages, stepping back to drop hers in her lap & surprising her by taking his seat back on the cushion.

“Looks like we both are in the same boat as they say,” he uttered not looking to the mortal as he opened the leather to find more books.

“Appears so,” Y/N spoke, curious to the cryptic sounding meaning but as long as no one was trying to rape her at the moment she had to be OK with it.

Healed fingers pulling the string to open the fur, another to add to the cushion they sat on to cover in when it felt it got colder than normal, realizing the god next to her didn’t feel like he was giving off much heat like the others that felt as though they burned up.

“Frost giant,” the god finally huffed out, when she pulled out the newest set of clothes that had been sent along with a few books for herself before looking up at him in puzzlement.

“What…?”

“I am not Aesir like the others I am a frost giant. It’s why it stays so cold in here & why she keeps sending you furs to stay warm,” he spoke quietly, gathering his things to get to his feet, stepping to the bed that now sat in the corner, leading her to question when that happened.

“Hey speaking of… Why does the queen…,” Y/N began, gathering her things in her arms but sure to place the fur & books on the cushion before throwing the gifted long coat on & hurrying to speak with the god.

“I believe she told you to call her Frigga little hunter,” the god deadpanned, not looking up from his newest book or at least she didn’t think he did too busy fiddling with her newest coat before coming to a stop in front of him the god finally acknowledging her.

“Sorry, Frigga… why does she care & why do I have a collar… am I a pet or a slave… this is very confusing & are you going to rape me like the others because if you are I’m just going to lay down & let it happen because I just don’t have it in me to fight anymore… I will…,” Y/N began to speak, voice dead & mind settling to its fate as the god looked up to her puzzled to what he may have done to make the mortal think this, but it was wearing on already short temper, getting irritated with the rambling & the fact she thought he was a barbarian like the general & his men.

“Quiet your rambling & sit down,” the god snarled out harshly to Y/N who froze & fell silent looking at him with wide eyes.

The room, no, the entire dungeon reverberating with it, making the other prisoners halt whatever it was they done but Y/N standing stock still & not making a sound. This however angered the god further to find him getting to his feet to tower over the mortal, cold lithe hands wrapping around trembling biceps bruisingly & dragging her close to place his face inches from hers.

“It appalls me you would think me one of those savages who would have ruined you had it not been for ME & my mother placing that collar around your neck! So be a good PET & sit,” Loki snarled in her face forcing stunned body to the mattress to have a seat.

The god letting go to tower over her, but Y/N was quick to pop back to booted feet, shocked when he knocked her back to the bed to pin her under him forcefully with a hateful snarl to be quiet & stunned her body went limp under him.

Norns, she wasn’t lying.

Y/N looked away toward the back wall, trying to find anything interesting to keep her mind off of what was about to happen & never realizing the god that had pinned shivering form had gotten up. A jolt running her body when a blanket flung over trembling body. Y/E/C orbs finally looking up to realize he had taken a seat back on the bed & was looking over the book he had started with.

“You should get some sleep, you weren’t sleeping at all last night even before we were woken up,” Loki spoke emotionless.

Emerald orbs eyeing the mortal closer than she suspected as Y/N curled in the fur lined blanket, thinking of getting up & going to the cushion but the mattress was just so soft, comfortable, at least she was close to Loki, whatever that truly mattered.

The god studied the creature close as she slept, though covered in layers he could faintly see the female form underneath, the gentle rise & fall as she took a breath. It was an activity to say the least the god had taken up, watching the mortal, studying her over, wondering what it would feel for him to run a cool hand over curvaceous side to feel her breath.

Damn that creature was trifling but he would actually miss Y/N if taken away, though she drove him mad with her cursing every breath or how she had taken to showing him no fear when he had his own tantrums he knew deep down he would miss her.

“You’re allowing her to share your bed,” came the quiet unmistakable voice of the queen who was standing away from the two, Loki shutting the book to look over at his mother who smiled.

“She was throwing another one of her fits, it is just where I put her for the time being in hopes she will get some rest so I can have some peace & quiet,” he retorted getting up to step toward the projection, a quick glance back to reassure she was asleep, breathing telling him Y/N was undisturbed.

“I see,” the queen smiled, obvious she didn’t buy into her sons bullshit but left it at that.

“They came for her last night, did you hear,” Loki spoke, trying to sound uncaring but evident he cared for the mortal that apparently had become known as his gilded pet by the staff.

“I heard, the maid told me there was a… scuffle. I see that she is OK.”

“Physically yes. What will happen with the general & his men? To her? Y/N shouldn’t be here…”

“No, she shouldn’t, the general & his men are being dealt with by Odin as we speak, but as for her, I don’t know, since Y/N is with you…,” the queen hesitated to say, knowing how Loki felt about his own treatment & those around him.

“You mean because there is a chance I have corrupted her that no one wants to see her to make this right & find it only fair that she rots down here with me,” Loki bit out hatefully not meaning it so vicious, so loud Y/N stirred, sitting up to look at the queen & Loki.

The queen looked quietly to Y/N, the god catching the look & turning to look at the mortal who was frozen to the bed. Y/N heard what the god had roared out, she was to rot here with him & never be granted a chance to prove innocence. The dying light in Y/E/C orbs becoming an eerie gaze that made chills run down even Loki’ spine & left him wondering if that was the look he had when first brought here.

A shuttering breath in, her chest hurt, it was heating up wasn’t it? Loki he was looking at her, talking to her? No, he had to be talking to Frigga, it was reaching her ears but wasn’t registering. No, he wasn’t talking to Frigga she was gone, a loud ringing & buzzing was driving her insane. The god was coming for her, holy shit this was it, a flick of his wrist & she saw the illusion cast. No one would know what he done to mortal body, who could blame him, she wouldn’t want to be stuck with a pain in the ass like her.

Calm steady hands reached out to hold shivering form up right, obvious Y/N didn’t know she had gotten to her feet by the puzzled expression she gave the god that was trying to prevent trembling form from falling to buckling knees at his feet.

One arm wrapping around thick middle, realizing he hadn’t a clue as to how to handle a fainting spell with a woman let alone a mortal, noting it seemed she was overheating, but was shaking like she was freezing. No one would help her, he was all she had & unless he wanted the mortal dying then he needed to do something.

“Y/N, you need to breath,” his voice shook, wondering if he was doing any good.

‘Do what feels natural Loki & don’t fight it,’ came his mother’s voice in his mind, realizing Frigga was helping him through it, ‘she is having a panic attack, so you need to keep calm yourself.’

Natural, what felt natural was leaving her to have it alone, no that wasn’t truly how he felt, a trembling hand reaching up to lace through sweat soaked locks as Y/E/C eyes shut, feeling her tremble worse knowing what she thought he was about to do.

‘Speak to her softly.’

“I know it’s a lot, but you need to focus on me, look at me match my breathing, I will not hurt you… I promise,” he echoed so silently it barley registered to himself he had said it moving to the bed & cradling the woman in his lap as he crossed lithe legs & sat Y/N in his lap placing sweat drenched head on strong shoulder to coo to her.

“Listen close, I’m calm little hunter, listen to my heart, my breathing, it’s calm, relaxed, as long as you are with me you are safe, I want let anyone or anything hurt you,” he fussed quietly, filling her relax slowly, breathing evening out while carefully placing curvaceous form to the mattress beside him, making sure she was comfortable before getting up & walking away.

Like that it was over, the mortal calm, looking over the god that had helped to soothe the panic down, watching Loki waive a hand, the illusion god, sitting himself in the chair & taking up the book that had been on the bed. Words burning to know how he could just be so sweet, then go ice cold to sit to himself as if nothing happened, leaving her wondering just what in the hell gave him that ability & the night terrors he had.

“Get some rest, we are going to spar so you have a chance at protecting yourself so I don’t have to,” he spoke coldly not looking away from the book, this time she didn’t oppose him, nodding in agreement before falling back to the mattress in exhaustion & hopes of getting rest.


	3. Week 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotion, what emotion?

A loud clatter followed by a string of curse words had the entire dungeon moving to see what exactly was happening in the cell that sat at the entrance to the dungeons, followed by the unsuppressed chuckle of a woman that was enjoying her victory way to joyfully as Loki was pulling himself up off the floor. The god turning on the mortal pissed & slinging out a hand to cast an illusion, so no one seen him advance on her.

“You think you are funny little hunter,” he growled as she got closer, retracting the dagger he had cast into her hand, barring down on his gilded pet, lithe hand reaching out to grab soft throat that he looked for any excuse to feel the past few days, but Y/N was quicker than what he thought her hand wrapping around his wrist to slip the gods grasp & run for the opposite side of the cell.

“No, I don’t, just trying to survive,” Y/N admitted to the god that spun on her once again stalking towards her like a predator, the mortal one that didn’t know when to back down, her fingers skirting over his illusion knowing how to break it.

“Come now little mortal, you need to learn to fight, not illusions,” he smirked darkly.

“You use them all the time…,” she pouted, a habit he noticed she had taken to since it annoyed Loki to no end, stopping a foot from her, “besides you promised today you were going to show me how to use seidr if it was possible.”

The god cocked his head at Y/N, the mortal may annoy him to no end, but she was proficient at learning even if she always failed miserably the first few hours, days, or weeks, but thankful she had taken to combat quiet well. Emerald orbs locking onto Y/E/C ones sparkling with the light from the illusion, another thing he noticed the mortal was keen on telling the difference in since he gifted her the all speak to read the books they were brought.

The god moving to hold a hand out for Y/N to take, knowing she wouldn’t trust him, especially since they were sparing, emerald eyes flicking over the purpling bruise on her left hand from how he had gripped it tight in efforts of making her release the knife but had to give it to the mortal for refusing to yield.

“Let me see your hand Y/N,” Loki began, reaching for it for Y/N to pull away & hurry around the cell to the back wall, never turning back on him.

“Nope, I’m not falling for that,” she smirked, taking a seat on the bed for the god to follow, standing over her, hand still held out with a scowl on his face that she was refusing help.

“Don’t be stubborn! Hand! Now,” he ordered, defiance sparkling in Y/E/C orbs as she locked gazes lithe fingers not waiting for her to yield, taking both the mortals hands quickly & hinting for her to watch as he laid unwounded hand over the wounded one.

“All… creature… mortals… have seidr. It just takes time & someone willing to teach them how to use it,” he began filling his seidr speak to the small spark the god had been nurturing.

“Someone with patience…,” Y/N smirked eyeing the god that wasn’t having it, clearing her throat to return to watching him.

“You feel it? That it’s pull, you feel it in your grasp now,” he asked, the mortal sensing whatever it was he spoke of as if talking with an old fried that was trying to help.

“Yeah, but…,” Y/N began, the ‘talking’ seidr getting louder as she focused on bruised flesh.

“Hold it steady, I know you have it, direct it,” he scolded this time, not hateful but as in how a teacher would direct a student.

“I’m trying,” she snapped swearing it was fighting her.

“No! Stop fighting! Direct it like water,” Loki snapped, Y/N trying to do as told, a white light coming to the mortals hand to dance over the bruise, it tingled & burned, it hurt but was visibly healing, a slight whimper leaving parted lips, not meaning for it to escape.

“It hurt because you are new at this,” Loki explained holding her trembling hands steady until it was healed, well at least until it yellowed, the light subsiding for him to allow Y/N’ hands back, the mortal looking at it with excitement before looking back at him.

“Why is it white,” Y/N asked the god that looked over to the trays that slid in, looked like no packages today, this was the last meal & Frigga had visited for the day as well.

“Everyone’s is different, though I have never seen white before,” he admitted, leaving the illusion up to retrieve both trays to bring them back to the small table the two had been using to eat at, the god sitting in the chair opposite the stool Y/N sat in since being the shorter of the two as it was tall.

Y/N got to tired feet to hurry over to the table pulling the stool from under the table & anxiously waiting for the god to sit, no reason for it, just an odd habit Loki noticed she had taken to doing. Even worse was when he didn’t eat & she refused to alone. As always he never got enough of the looks she would give the food if unsure what it was, usually the mortal poked at it with a knife until he explained it, this time she was stirring the bowl of stew, looking through it to see what exactly swam in the thin broth.

“Chicken,” Loki informed his curious mortal that was stirring to cool it.

“Like chicken & vegetables,” Y/N spoke, not looking away as she tore the bread provided to dip it into the broth before taking a spoonful as if testing it for taste.

“Yes, but it looks like it is mostly broth,” Loki frowned at the sparse veggies & pieces of chicken.

The god looking up to watch Y/N dipping the spoon to find hers contained more meat, looking at the god worriedly for a second before scooping some of the meat into his bowl along with veggies, Loki furrowing his brow at the mortal for the action.

“What have I told you,” Loki began to scold his pet who paid him no mind.

“That you can survive without food, but I can’t. BUT, broth is actually more beneficial, the vegies & chicken are filler, like the bread. So, shut up & take my peace offering you arrogant asshole,” Y/N smirked to the god taking the bowl in her fingers gingerly to lift it to her lips to take a sip of it like hot coffee.

Loki kept it to himself, but he seen what was inside her head, insecurities, habits that he found himself trying to break to keep her from panicking when he knew she was having a tough time dealing with the enclosed space. As much as it twisted his gut to admit, he was growing more attached to the damned creature & would hate to lose her or see her in pain.

“You are a strange creature,” Loki spoke watching the mortal slowly drink the broth, looking as if she was studying the piece of bread laid on her tray, looking up as the god placed part of his next to hers, Y/E/C orbs looking up into emerald ones that held a twinkle, quietly Y/N sniffled, a sound that made him cock his head at her.

“You OK little hunter,” Loki deadpanned, observing as the mortal reached for the bread he had gifted after sitting the bowl down, dipping it to soften the stale bread before nibbling at it.

“I’m fine,” Y/N retorted taking the cloth that was to be a napkin, moving to wipe her mouth but was really a runny nose, Y/N knew Loki wasn’t stupid.

“You’re getting sick,” he asserted, noting watery Y/E/C orbs focus on him, Y/N reaching for the water to down it quickly before getting up with tray in hand to put by the barrier in a hurry.

The mortal rushing to take a seat on her cushion & wrap in the fur blanket, pretending to busy herself with the book she had been reading. It was silent, only looking up when Loki squatted before her an illusion cast so it wasn’t obvious he cared for the mortal.

“What,” she bit out as emerald orbs looked her over, noting a slight shiver, swearing her skin had become paler, Loki had kept the cell warmer than usual so she wouldn’t have to wear as many layers so how could she get sick, were mortals just that fragile.

“What has made you sick Y/N,” Loki asked the worried woman, Y/N dreading the onslaught of whatever this sickness was, she was a healthy person, but without medicine it would be miserable until she was well again.

“Maybe because you keep it so cold,” she lied, truthfully there was no reason for her to be sick, not since he had been keeping it warm, a shiver making its way through thick body as lithe hand reached out to touch paling cheek.

“You’re burning up,” Loki admitted, cherishing soft flesh more than he should have before pulling away looking his pet over worriedly, damn sentiment, features hardening for caring for her like this.

“Why don’t you lay down before you fall over & bust your head open on the floor. I don’t want to have to clean up the blood,” he snapped under his breath, Y/N looking into troubled emerald orbs to notice the malice didn’t match the worry she seen.

The mortal wanted to snap back as Loki got up, or kick his legs out from under him, but the sickness or whatever it was had begun to weigh on her, shutting the book to lay heated head back on the cool stone. Y/E/C orbs watching the god take his seat on in the chair as eyes fluttered shut, swearing he was looking at her as he pretended to read over his book.

* * *

Come morning, it was eerily quiet in the chamber, usually Loki heard Y/N clattering around to get to the bathroom, but no, she had done that hours ago in the darkness, the mortal waking him with a quiet shake to ask him to remove the illusion she was usually able to do on the lavatory. Remembering her mumbling she tried but couldn’t get her seidr to work as emerald eyes fell on the form culled tight with the fur blanket around curvaceous form along with the extra furs she slept on piled over her & swearing he couldn’t see her take a breath.

Worriedly Loki got to his feet without thoughts to an illusion to rush to her side to see if Y/N had made it through the night. A steady hand reaching to peel back the layers of fur that covered Y/H/C head to hear the mortal taking pained breaths, skin pail & covered in a cold sweat.

“Y/N,” Loki spoke quietly, a pained whimper trying to answer but was just too weak.

The delirious mortal feeling the god pull off several layers of fur before taking shivering form into his arms to carry her to the bed, laying her down, making sure to uncover her so get the mortal. Y/E/C orbs finally opening look into upset emerald ones that looked over her flush face, lips moving, but it wasn’t registering. The god looking off to the side with a vicious snarl to one of the others in the dungeon before Y/N seen the flicker of an illusion paint the barrier, a wet cool rag appearing in his hand & pressing it to scorching forehead.

Loki looked her over, his pet was shivering in the heavy long coat & thick clothes she wore. Everything instinct in Loki screaming she needed to be cooled before Y/N overheated or he may be stuck in the cell alone once more. Freehand waving over shivering body to clothe the mortal in nothing more than one of his thin tunics that barely reached clothed core, bare legs moving restlessly as if the joints hurt.

The collar on pail neck shining brightly her own white seidr dancing around it, leaving him wondering why it wasn’t helping to heal her of whatever this sickness was. The only thing drawing him away from the delirious creature that was now holding a scorching hand on the wrist wiping the cool cloth over heated forehead was the quiet entrance of his mother’s projection.

“She’s sick,” Loki spoke, not looking way from Y/N who tried to focus on the two but eyes only fluttered shut as she relaxed back into the bed at the cooling relief over her forehead though she felt cold.

“I’m sending a healer disguised as my personal guard, be ready when they come & keep up the illusion,” was all Frigga said as she disappeared, mere minutes later a guard hailed the god from the barrier before stepping in & rushing strait to the shivering Y/N.

“Move,” the guard stated, guise falling to reveal Frigga, not a healer, the queen sitting next to the delirious mortal, conjuring her own cool rag while laying freehand on the mortals shivering chest.

“Why isn’t her seidr helping,” Loki spoke harshly trying to hide his worry, but obvious Frigga wasn’t bothered by his tone, watching the queens blue seidr call to the mortals.

“Because it is her seidr that is doing this,” Frigga admitted, soothing over Y/N’ fretting legs for them to still & the mortals breathing even out.

“It’s killing her…,” Loki breathed out, Frigga still not looking away from Y/N who was resting easy though was still overheating.

“No, sometimes this can happen when natural seidr is brought to the surface to be used like what we take for granted. You went through the same, but you were a small boy then,” she admitted as Loki took a stand next to Y/N fretting with the rag he still held.

“You will need to stay close to keep her cool when she is running hot & sure to keep her warm when it breaks. It will take a few days, but until then simple spells to keep the pain in her joints at bay will help her rest will suffice. If you want her to survive that is,” Frigga looked up at Loki who was still in shock she had come into the cell with them, the queen hadn’t attempted that since he was first paced there & as always right on que the palace guard stepped up to the barrier calling out orders.

“Y/N will be OK as long as you do as I say,” Frigga rushed, quick to leave so there was no call for the guard to enter as Loki kept the illusion up & sat next to Y/N going back to keeping her cool.

“You are a lot of trouble for a pet,” Loki sneered to the sleeping mortal that rested quietly fingers reaching to ghost over the soft flesh of her throat, filling the collar dance under his fingers, tracing the knot work & his mother’s ruin.

“Don’t you dare leave me here alone little hunter,” Loki threatened the unconscious Y/N who barely breathed but obviously resting easy.

* * *

Just as the queen stated, several days later found Y/N coming to groggily after Loki had gotten up to fetch the midday meal, surprised to find her siting up at the head board, looking down at what she wore, the fur pooled around thick waist & skin regaining, all be it pale but healthier look than it did hours before when the fever broke.

“Glad to see I don’t have to live with dead body in my cell,” Loki snipped to get her attention stepping towards the bed to place Y/N’ tray in her lap along with a small, soft skin held closed with delicate lace this time but Loki sat it at her side as he took the chair the mortal realized had been moved beside the bed next to her.

“Yeah, I would hate to stink up the place,” Y/N snipped groggily, having to clear dry throat, looking over the contents of the tray, noting just how hungry she was but looked up to Loki curious to how long she was out.

“3 days, fever broke early this morning & it was your seidr that made you sick,” he confirmed, watching Y/N look back to the tray, the bread the first thing she picked up to nibble at, the mortal was hungry but was still tired as she slumped back & took time eating the small loaf.

“My seidr made me sick? So, I heard, among other things,” she snipped back weakly looking down at the crumbs that where on clothed chest.

“Don’t get crumbs in the bed,” Loki sneered at Y/N who glared at him with a thought.

“It’s not my bed.”

“Is now,” he grunted, taking her off guard, “that cushion isn’t a good place for you to sleep on the cold floor. I’m surprised you didn’t get sick before now…,” Loki spoke hotly.

“You said my seidr…,” Y/N tried to snip but still felt weak as fingers placed the last bite of bread into her mouth, eyeing the god as he placed his own in her hands to eat propping, long legs on the edge of the bed.

“Where will you sleep?”

“On the opposite side, I am royalty, I’m not sleeping the floor,” he sneered, watching her close to make sure she ate, for once the mortal didn’t stop, finishing the bread to reach for the cured meat on the plate, taking her time with it as well.

“And I’m the sassy one,” she retorted, finally sitting up to lean over & look out to the illusion cast.

Y/N drinking down the water before shuffling around to get tired legs out of the blanket, but surprised Loki stopped her by takin the tray to lean over to scoot it across the floor to the barrier & give her a curious look as she put her feet over the edge. The mortal waving a hand revealing the bathroom & some seidr was back.

“Stubborn is more like it,” Loki snipped keeping an eye on her as she weakly stepped to the small stall to take care of needs before stepping back out, looking around for her own clothes.

A flick of the gods eyes had Y/N clothed in his loose lounge type pants, a pair of her socks & a new tunic that was obviously his, for they were his colors. The mortal usually clothed in the light blues or gold of the queen.

“Marking your territory are we,” Y/N snipped weakly wanting to add more of a retort but came back to flop on the bed, pulling the fur wrapped gift in her lap to unwrap it to reveal a small box setting on top of several leather-bound books that looked old.

Carefully Y/N opened the box, Loki scolding the mortal for acting as if something was about to jump out at her followed by her shooting him a bird, eyeing her thick figure out of his peripheral as he moved to slide his tray to barrier & lift his own package in his lap. It took all he had to not smile at how the mortals eyes lit up once it was obvious what the box contained, swearing if she had a tail it would wag as she sat the old books gently at her side to pull out the chocolate pastry that she called a doughnut with creme filling & chocolate topping, the donut itself chocolate as well.

“But why,” Y/N began, puzzling at the gift, it was odd they receive anything decadent let along a food they enjoyed.

Emerald orbs watched Y/N curiously as she picked a piece of it off to place it in her mouth then put the rest back into the box, wrapping in the skin neatly & setting it beside her to look at the books, licking her fingers off first.

Loki looked at her, debating whether to tell his pet it was in celebration of Yule, or she would call it Christmas. It would mark a time that she would spend on Midgard with the festivities, the god not realizing he had frozen in the chair studying the mortal closely until she tried once again to get his attention.

“Loki? You zoned out,” Y/N spoke, poised to touch his arm but quick to pull the hand back as the god focused on her & the death grip on his own package released to turn attention back to it.

“Did not, merely thinking & mother just felt bad for you being sick is all,” Loki spoke emotionless, not opening his gift, sitting it on the chair as he got up & went about this usual day of pacing, Y/N wasn’t stupid he was hiding something but didn’t feel like arguing so dropped it.


	4. Week 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Loki is attached now, hope you’re happy!

The morning was quiet, Y/N getting to watch the new intake of prisoners from the back of the cell in a chair at the ushering of Loki who stayed next to the barrier surveying the three men that were escorted, realizing it was the general & his men. The group of former guards dressed in dirtied tunics, pants & boots, looking as if someone had finally caught up to them & unable to stop the sick smile that spread over his features.

“Looks like they were found out,” Loki scoffed over his shoulder to Y/N who noted the general was beat up badly in nothing but raged tunic & pants like she had been tossed down the steps in.

The thoughts making the mortal wish he had been flung down the steps onto his back, but this would have to suffice, going back to the book in her hands, another from the queen about natural seidr. Still thinking to herself it was about time they paid for their crimes, the queen telling them the three had escaped to another realm but looks like they had been tracked down. Oddly giving Y/N satisfaction even if she was trapped here, at least Loki didn’t try to rape her, she just had to put up with the gods sharp tongue, but it didn’t worry the mortal since she flung the insults back, kept her mind sharp with new curses to fling at him.

“What page,” he asked stepping over to the chair she sat in the fur blanket thrown over the fabric to make it a little more comfortable to sit in as Y/E/C orbs lifted to meet emerald gaze.

“Telepathy,” Y/N answered, turning the rune littered page to show the god him how far she was into the chapter before turning it back but sitting it in her lap open, the god squatting before his pet holding her gaze.

“Then tell me little hunter, what am I thinking,” Loki smirked, watching her appear to concentrate.

“You’re thinking about being a pain in my ass today,” she smirked at the comment that tumbled from her lips.

“You think your sly do you pet,” he smiled darkly filling a prod at her psyche, cocking her head to look at him before preparing to snark once more but stopped as he began to speak to her subconscious.

 _Looks like I have a new lesson to teach you Y/N_ , came the gods voice echoing through her mind as he got to his feet, hinting the mortal to stand, the ribbon book mark appearing to keep its place in the chapter before she got to her feet to watch him close.

“Is it…,” Y/N began to ask seidr, but the god snapped at her harshly to be quiet & pointed to his head.

 _Is it using seidr_ , she thought with a roll of Y/E/C eyes, feeling stupid as he continued to watch her.

 _It is. Quit rolling your eyes they may pop out of your skull & all I need is you wondering the cell running into things,_ he responded hotly, his expression calm as she furrowed her brow at him.

_Stop making faces! School your features so that no one notices we are speaking like this! That is the whole reason for this exercise. Show me a memory, project it to me, but in my mind._

“I don’t want to…,” Y/N began to snap but finished telepathically, _I don’t want to remember, it keeps me sane not remembering what I lost._

 _Oh common, you are so stubborn to the outside world, why am I so surprised you’re stubborn in the privacy of our minds,_ the god retorted showing exasperation outwardly for a second before returning to the stoic god of before _._

 _How is it private if…,_ the mortal began glaring the god down with a loud huff.

_If you allow someone in, but it is private until then, unless someone forcefully breaks in & then it is very noticeable. I’m not trying to mock you, if it makes you happy pet I will go first._

_OK, show me something_ , the mortal sassed folding her arms across ample chest.

Slowly, a calming scene appeared before Y/N as if real, depicting a calm meal that was taking place on a balcony of what se guessed was the queens rooms, a black-haired boy, maybe 14 sitting with Frigga & knowing it was Loki. It appeared the young god was learning from the appearance of the scene how to harness his own seidr as he the flowers on the table turned into vibrant twinkling butterflies that fluttered away on the wind, swearing she could fill the wind & the warming sun. The mortal not meaning to smile like an idiot, instantly schooling her features as it ended.

 _Your turn,_ Loki spoke stoically in Y/N’ mind as it cleared & she forced her focus with a nod.

 _OK, I got one…,_ the mortal began, calling her nerves to calm as she began to call forth the memory.

It wasn’t long until she raised the memory of the last horseback ride, one from when she had stumbled on an open meadow on the mountain trail she had been on, Y/N spurring the horse around the clearing & putting the beast through its paces with ease. It was obvious the beast was massive, but the mortal controlled it easily with the leather reigns.

The woman smiling at Loki as it ended but schooled her features once more as she looked to the god for further instruction.

“You never told me that you were an accomplished horseman,” Loki began but watched his pets smile fade.

“Wasn’t that great, I just knew the horse well enough,” she huffed out, known this would make her upset as she sat back into the seat, not noticing he gods upset look.

Norns, it had hurt Y/N to show him. Quietly Loki went back to the seat he occupied at the barrier before the men where brought in, picking up his book. His intent wasn’t to upset her, berating his own self for making her feel bad, looking the book over & finding himself dozing off. Sleep schedules off by the confinement & like, leaving it the perfect time for Loki’ own personal Hel to rear its ugly head.

Y/N jumped when the god broke the silence with a harsh yell to stop, never hearing him get that violent in his sleep making her rush to her feet, thinking he was speaking to her to realize he was dreaming. The mortal quick to cast an illusion that he had taught her to show the two of them in their respective places to rush to his side not sure how to wake him.

The last time the mortal had tried to calm him the god had come up swinging & it was all she could do to get out of the way. Thinking maybe a calm scene would help but wasn’t counting on how fast she was sucked into the hell that was the gods mind, falling to the marble floor on her knees at the sickening scene of his body ripped to shreds, tall alien beings over him mocking him as her hands threaded into her hair to soothe the sickness.

Witnessing Loki push himself up off of the ground under the constant vicious words of the creatures to realize lithe broken form was sheltering someone. Someone with her body type, her hair & her eyes. The other looking up, holy shit, it was her, Y/N, she noted before being jerked to unsteady feet to meet nervous emerald orbs & shook like a rag doll.

“What did you see,” Loki snarled, like he needed to ask as he saw the tears welling in Y/E/C eyes hurrying to sit Y/N down on the mattress & cause the lights to dim, the look on paled face telling him the mortal had a headache.

“I seen… oh god Loki it was horrible…,” Y/N blurted out, not sure how to react as lithe fingers laced into disheveled hair to soothe the ache, obvious she was to freaked out to help herself emerald orbs studying her close as she tried to calm herself.

The instant Y/N calmed Loki was up to his feet & back to his seat. The usual move he made after he got her calm & one that oddly enough didn’t bother her. Seeing it was the gods way of pretending not to care, though she knew he did. Settling to sit back against the headboard, mind still reeling as the lights remained dim, obvious the god was trying to keep it calm, deciding to lay down on her side of the bed to try calm racing mind, finding she was hearing a low voice reading to troubled mind & beginning to lull her to sleep.

* * *

It was calmer than normal in darkness of the dungeon, but it had almost been cleared of residents except them, the general & his two men along with the few other permanent residence & actually dark for once. The guard having taken to making sure the lights dimmed during the night & permitting the two to finally note the time of day or night. At the moment it felt past midnight, Y/N finally drifting off to the sleep perched on the very edge of the bed facing what she thought was Loki’ back.

A quiet breath passing her lips the instant cool fingers raked over soft cheek to brush fuzzed hair out of her face, making the mortal jolt at the action, curious if she snored& Loki was waking her up to berate her for the noise but looked into clear emerald orbs that sparkled in the dim light.

“What,” Y/N sighed, annoyed he woke her, their sleep patterns not the greatest & now thrown off by the new pattern the guards had taken to making both unbearably ill.

He didn’t answer, just nervously licked his lips as Y/N’ hazy vision cleared to realize the god was a lot closer than once originally thought, her hands twitching to push away but to enthralled by the way he moved closer to place clammy forehead to hers as if he was trying to get up nerve.

He didn’t ask, just moved, curious if his pet would pull away & if she did not sure how he would proceed. Leaning in to place his lips to hers gently, lingering kiss the woman returned with a shaky breath, her hands cupping smooth face gingerly before the god pulled away to lay his forehead to hers once more.

The mortal shook, it had been… well who really knew how long, time didn’t pass right here, her monthly cycles stifled by the odd schedules the dungeon kept to the point she found a way to completely stop them thanks to the book Frigga sent, just for if this moment ever came. The hand on her cheek moving to thick hip, gingerly touching over the clothed flesh, prepared for her to pull away, curvaceous body shivering as lithe free hand moved to her cheek resting on the pillow while hers stayed on Loki’ cheeks cherishing them nervously.

She surprised him by pulling flush to the gods lean body, but then again he knew Y/N didn’t want to be hurt. A sensation moving up his spine as thick thigh wrapped over lithe hip, Loki making sure the blanket kept them covered. Tipping his head once again to take soft lips, not forcefully, going slow, moving his hips into hers & relieved the mortal met his thrust to rub clothed core over stiff cock.

It was expected Loki would dominate the kiss, he would push her to her back & just take her, but the god was slow with it all, tongue prodding easily with nothing but panting breath echoing around them & noting he was working hard to keep the blanket over them.

The hand on her hip working the band on the pants, willingly the mortal lowered her leg to let them slip off ample hips, kicking them down to the foot of the bed. Thigh wrapping around Loki’ waist again as her hands worked his tunic over his head, breaking the kiss long enough to toss it god knew where before tugging at his pants while his hands worked under her own tunic to push it up over ample breast to palm them.

Slowly he pressed his tongue past his pets soft lips tangling with hers, Y/N allowing Loki to do as he pleased & shocked when strong arms wrapped around curvaceous torso to pull her on top of him. Making sure mortal body stayed flush even as cool hand palmed soft breast, the gods hand reaching between them to place the head of leaking cock at readied entrance. He was gentle, Y/N granting him a gentle rocking of her hips to tease ever so slightly as he kept erect member placed for her to slowly sink over him.

Breaking the kiss to allow her a gasp at the stretch & burn that informed Y/N he was nowhere near what she was used to. The mortal burying contorted face into his sweaty neck, keeping thick body pulled tight to his torso with one arm while the other palmed ample breast & pinched pert bud. The hand between them moving up shivering spine as they stilled, the hand going to the nape of her neck to soothe over it & placing kissed on exposed shoulder.

An unspoken command for her lips to meet his making it self-known as Loki grasped to the woman’s neck to turn muddled head, lips meeting as strong hips began to slowly move, hard cock gliding in & out gently. The kiss deepening as did Loki’ thrust, the pain in aching cunt giving way to pleasure that she had craved for so long leaving to question how long he had craved the same.

It was feverish to say the least, the room, the cell filled with quiet panting, but it wasn’t nothing they hadn’t heard from the other prisoners themselves in the darkness, though it was a thing that didn’t usually come from their cell.

The fill of prayerful clit rubbing desperately against the god that thrust into it, the mortals arms wrapped tight around his neck to remain flush as both rutted desperately. Y/N biting out a silent fuck into the gods ear as she toppled over the edge, clinging tight him as cool lips wrapped around tender shoulder to bite & suck a harsh bruise. Throbbing cock emptying into greedy womb the god swore was milking him, growing tighter still as he calmed with a grunt, the mortal slowly riding out the high before stilling over top of the god both panting with release.

A peppering of soft lips over shivering shoulder to the soft neck of the shivering mortal he held tight, feeling it was the least he could do for the creature that was now bound to do more than keep him company.

Slowly Loki turned bare side, spent cock sliding free to hold Y/N panting body close to soothe down quivering spine, a quiet whisper of thanks falling from his lips, no, that was uttered in her mind as seidr slowly cleaned & clothed her body. Cautiously Y/N looked into emerald eyes that held an apology, the god pushing her back to the edge of the mattress & turning his back to her to return to sleep.

The mortal laid there, for once pleased with the ache between hick thighs, one that had graced her with the first orgasm she’d had in months as Y/E/C orbs studied taught back, remembering the fill of muscle under her fingers as she clung to him. An odd calm taking over as she stared at the soft flesh, he wasn’t asleep, though it had been quick, Y/N didn’t feel used, slowly shuffling to drift back to sleep feeling him shift, sounding as if he was rolling to his back. Amazing what you learn by the sounds around you when it is all you have.

Y/N letting out a shuttering sigh as a lithe hand found hers under the blanket to lace fingers together, calloused thumb cherishing over soft knuckles that hadn’t seen hard labor in a while, the skin now supple & soft. Y/N shocked as she felt him shuffle around to place a light kiss to the supple skin before releasing & turning away once more.

* * *

The next day was normal, the sparing, the bickering, the occasional hateful snip about someone’s way of doing something for it to finally calm at night. This night Y/N was curious how Loki would take it if she reached out to him, slept closer, if she would be berated & pushed to edge. A quiet shuffle telling her the god laid with his back to her, swearing he was closer as she took time to reach under the covers to trace along his spine, waiting for the vicious recoil, a sudden move to push away, but it didn’t come, he was quiet, lax, un-moving.

The god didn’t know how to respond truthfully, he wondered if the mortal was just testing the water, making sure to keep him happy, maybe thinking if she initiated, he wound hurt her but unknown to Y/N, Loki could never hurt his pet that way either. _His_ little gilded pet, as it seemed the guard was always keen to call her. The feel of her fingers softly moving along his spine only to stop as he moved to roll over to look at her.

Y/N drew back, observing him as emerald orbs studied her, pulling her hand to ample chest to give him room to do as he pleased, the only noise between them steady breathing, shivering as his hands reached out & ushered thick body to come close. A surprise as long limbs wrapping around her to keep to pull her tightly to him as if to protect her, cool hand falling to supple neck to crush lips together, this time Y/N deepened it. The god not denying the mortal what she wanted, feeling her move quick to shimmy out of her pants & tugging his bellow his hips to release leaking cock.

The harsh digging of her fingers into the taught flesh of his hips had him giving in to roll between thick spread thighs, the mortals soft hand going to his girth to position him at cunt that was dripping this time.

Slowly the god rutted at dripping core to prepare her, taking time to sink into velvet cunt that welcomed him as he pulled down flush to curvaceous form once more, both rutting at each other like the night prior to this, but this time it wasn’t a quick finish.

Loki took his time with his mortal, panting breath echoing around them, it sounded as though they weren’t the only ones tonight, but it seemed they would be the last to finish. The gods grunt surprised by the mortals soft neck as Y/N panted out a whimper that made Loki shutter as he fell to the side but drug her with him, holding shivering form longer this time before helping her to clean & cloth.

This time it was Loki that pressed to the edge of the mattress, but this time he refused to face away from Y/N, watching over her close as she fell asleep before him. It left Loki wondering why he was becoming attached to her, why her, why now, why in this dark place, why his gilded pet?


	5. Week 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, here is where it all goes to Hel! Hate me later! *insert evil laughter*

This day was rough to say the least, it seemed Loki was wanting his mortals release known, though it was just to the room having taken her to the bed after the fight with his mother over Odin not being his father & Y/N snarling at him for being so cruel to Frigga. The god taking enough of his pets back talk to throw up an illusion of them at each other’s throats.

Loki quick to slam curvaceous, all be it losing some curves to the isolation, roughly into the bed to take pink lips harshly enough to split them open with the force but it seemed his hunter didn’t care as she kissed him just as forcefully back. A flick of Y/N’ white seidr managing to rid them of their clothes, this time leaving them bare instead of in undergarments like the last time.

“You sly little creature,” he snarled on healing puffy lips, the god getting to his feet to jerk the mortal with & flush to him before sitting in the edge of the mattress, pulling thick thighs to straddle him, legs spread wide as he held his girth for Y/N to impale herself on.

“You’re an asshole,” she snarled out, cunt sinking painfully slow onto leaking cock, roughly falling back to his lips to take them violently once more.

The two desperate creatures rutting at each other like beast in heat chasing a high cut short by the loud noise of what sounded to be new prisoners being brought in. Loki quick to push his pet to shaky feet to clothe the two, making quick strides away to make sure they were wide enough apart to take the illusion down.

Both curiously stepping to the barrier to watch the men pushed into the cells, some stumbling, some cursing, some trying to fight & not long before one did break out. Y/N doing the usual to egg it on with a chuckle when the guard was thrown into their barrier, that Loki pulled the mortal away from & pushed to the back of the cell. Becoming even more protective when a blond wielding a hammer knocked one of the prisoners attempting to escape across the aisle before looking over at his brothers cell, Y/N knowing immediately who he was.

“Oh, dear brother, how nice of you to visit,” Loki snipped, Y/N quick to make herself scarce not really wanting undue attention, especially by another god, she was just fine being ignored.

“Shut up Loki,” Thor snarled, the woman catching his attention to look the thick framed mortal over, noting she was sure to stand behind the marble wall that separated the room if needed for anther cell.

“What is this,” he hinted to Y/N who eyed him close noting how she looked at him like a nervous dog that had been beat one to many times, Loki moving to keep her out of the line of sight subtly but not unnoticed.

“A play thing,” Loki snipped. the two bothers going at each other through the barrier until it seemed Thor had enough, leaving Loki looking back to Y/N’ hiding spot to motion her to step out.

“Tonight pet, it’s time for our second meal,” he spoke coldly, it should hurt, should shatter her soul Loki called her a plaything but truth be told it didn’t bother her as long as it came from his lips, nodding in agreement as she hurried to pull their chairs around to the small table.

* * *

Later that evening yelling got their attention to the cell not far from them, the mortal ignoring Loki to peer out at what was happening in a cell filled with smoke & an ugly creature pressing another prisoner into the barrier to make it short out. The ones left alive escaping as the thing, the cursed as she caught Loki whispering, stepped out to begin moving bout letting the others free.

A mumbled breath form Loki cloaking the moral from sight as Y/N remained next to him as it came up to their barrier. The god speaking to it as it backed away as if the god made him nervous, it finally looked away as if it was a predator acknowledging it was in the presence of a even greater hunter & start to the steps.

“You may want to take the stairs to your left,” Loki told it as it finally disappeared, Y/N looking up at the god as he turned to remove the illusion.

“Might as well get comfortable pet, looks like we aren’t going anywhere,” he smiled at her, both glancing out at the chaos, the mortal shrugging her shoulders to return to the bed to take a seat , picking up the book brought a few days ago as the prisoners continued to cause havoc.

* * *

Though the night they wanted didn’t come, it was filled with confusion, death & fury that had the god Y/N shared the cell with letting his seidr go to toss everything to the walls. The force shattering anything in its path to pieces but nothing touched his pet who stood in the middle of the room. Emerald orbs catching the mortal take a nervous step back as he raged, noting Y/N take her a spot in a corner to stay out of the way until he was done. The god ruined & panting in the center of the room with an illusion thrown up like always.

Cautiously Y/N peaked out at the deranged god, lithe body bowed over on all fours, breathing harshly through clenched teeth, the woman’s motion catching the gods attention who glared as if ready to pounce but settled to fall to his ass in the center of the room. Taking his time to make his way to the back wall through the destruction & splattered fruit. With a huff Loki propped against the cool marble, noting Y/N’ reddened eyes as well as the golden collar prominent even though Frigga was…

“Come here pet,” Loki ordered hatefully to Y/N who hesitated for an instant. “I will not repeat myself,” the irate god snarled out so loudly it echoed around them.

The harsh snarl making the mortal scramble to uncooperative feet to trip over to his side skittishly, the mortal recalling never having seen him this deranged before & for the first-time fearing Loki as she stood awaiting orders as his side..

“Sit,” he ordered, Y/N quick to take the seat next to him, shocked as he laid over in her lap, shaky hands going to disheveled hair as lithe arms wrapped tightly around thick thighs as if she was next to leave.

“Mine,” he spoke darkly into the mortals hip, voice almost muffled, taking in her scent. “They will kill me before they take anything else of mine,” Loki spoke possessively a nervous hand smoothing the wild hair while seidr worked over the nape of the gods neck to release the visible tension there.

“Mine,” the god asserted aggressively before both became eerily quiet, only surrounded by the mortal’s sniffles, Y/N trying desperately to hold the tears back having to pause to wipe them away with the sleeve of her tunic.

Loki’s grip on her legs loosening as a thumb caressed thick thigh strong arms held bruising tight to. Immediately feeling bare though still was covered in thick clothes when he released, shifting around until he startled voluptuous thighs, carefully taking confused head in calloused hands. Emerald orbs looking into tear reddened eyes that closed as thumbs caressed over tear stained cheeks before releasing to wrap strong arms around shaking shoulders, pulling the mortal tight to taught chest & burying her head.

Once again their moment interrupted by his brother, Loki ordering Y/N quietly to go to the bed while he took a seat on the floor keeping the illusion cast.

* * *

Somehow Thor managed to find them a place to get clean along with clothes & a hot shower.

Oh god there was a hot shower! Y/N not meaning to get so excited over a thing so trivial, just as upset about the queen & looking back to Loki who smirked at his pets enthusiasm. With a flick of her wrist Y/N had cast an illusion, Thor not realizing she had seidr & having thought it was safe to leave them alone. The woman quickly grabbing Loki to jerk into the hot stream with her the god barley managing to remove the rags they wore before they were soaked.

“Just hold,” Y/N breathed, the mortals pale arms wrapping around the gods bare torso feeling Loki go rigid for a moment before finally giving to his pets wish.

“As you wish pet, but we need to hurry,” he spoke, sensing Y/N’ relief as the water washed over her, seidr be damned this was a thing she craved but found it ending all to soon with a bang of the door to have seidr drying & clothing them quickly.

The mortal watching Thor note the seidr that fell had a silver white color to it as it revealed the two dressed in the clothes provided Y/N pushed behind Loki once again.

“Stop playing around we need to go now,” Thor spoke, Loki placing Y/N, so she was between them as they exited the room.

* * *

The mortal found herself staring in horror as Loki stabbed Thor, throwing the blond from the ledge, in shock, unable to move, Jane following close behind as Y/N came out of it take off after the smaller woman. Y/N making an attempt to stop her from doing anything stupid, running up on Loki who had grabbed Jane up, an offering to Maleketh, reaching for the woman. Taken aback when a harsh push to her chest sent pain through ample chest, falling back to plump ass as Loki began to spout of his heritage.

 _Stay put Y/N, this isn’t what it appears, watch the illusion,_ Loki spoke to her subconscious as eyes wondered looking for the illusion to see it shimmering around Thor, mostly the blonds hand that had supposedly been cut off as if it was still there. Y/E/C orbs looking back to Loki witnessing the Aether being pulled from Jane as it all began to fall to reveal what was really happening, Loki running to protect Jane as his hand reached out to Y/N to fall into place with him.

It was chaos, oh god it was chaos that left Y/N crying like a baby, kneeling next to a lifeless Loki, sparkling collar still in its place & no idea what to do. Letting out a silent yelp as scorching hands jerked the mortal to unsteady feet & spinning on Thor with a cursing breath.

“You have seidr do you not,” the blond bellowed in tear stained face, making the woman still in her cursing long enough to decide to answer or not, searching the gods features for hostility before glancing quickly to Jane then back to tear filled blue orbs.

“You do, he taught you didn’t he,” Thor continued to bellow, massive hand tightening in Y/N’ long coat as debris covered head finally shook yes the moment Jane forced him to release her.

“Leave her alone,” the smaller mortal took up for the stunned Y/N who wasn’t sure what to do now Loki was gone, the queen her main protector gone, how was this to play out now.

* * *

**2017 {Ragnarök}**

All that was 4 years ago, it was as fresh as any other memory, but it had landed her a job working with & alongside the Avengers or at least what once was. The team tore apart by the Sokovia Accords, it seemed she had made a good impression on Tony Stark who had went up to bat for her & kept her off of the raft. Looking in the mirror touching over the glittering collar that remained even after all these years & dancing with her own seidr that had only became powerful with use but wasn’t about to tell the others.

The cell phone in her pocket ringing, letting out a sigh, probably Tony but the caller ID told her different.

“Hello,” she answered cautiously, not sure if it was Tony or Steve, who she may or may not have contact with.

“Y/N,” Thor began, a surprised jolt making Y/N’ heart race, shocked the god was calling, having been gone for so long.

“Thor? Holy shit, where have you been,” Y/N spoke excitedly reaching to grab her keys to push them in her pocket & stepping out to lock the door being her.

“It’s a long story & I’m sorry to be so short, but anyway you could meet me at The Shady Acres rest home, I don’t believe it is far from you.”

“Well it is but you know I can pop in with a thought.”

“Great see you then.”

With a thought Y/N was next to the rubble looking for the god only for two presences to step on either side of her, one the very god who had called, snapping over at the presence to her left. Head snapping to look to the man in the black suit to realize who it was as they countered hatefully back.

“Loki…,” Y/N began not sure where to begin as the god in question snapped back to Thor about not being a witch before looking down to the mortal, _his_ mortal that Thor had informed him was doing well on Midgard.

The three interrupted with girls wanting a picture with Thor, one of the women looking at Y/N & asking if she was the Avenger named Argent to which was answered for her by Thor who gladly proclaimed her one of the famed members pulled into the photo & relieved once released.

“Can I get a picture with you,” Y/N smiled, Loki’ features calming to look at the thick framed woman with reverence, noting her healthy glow, tanned skin & thankfully plump appearance.

“Argent,” Loki began, Y/N clearly shrugging it off as she fished a cell phone out to pull in close to the god who relaxed into the mortals thick frame as she held the phone up.

“Hush take a picture,” she ordered finally getting him to focus long enough to take the picture, finally looking up at the god with a sparkle & noting the collar was still around soft neck that fingers twitched to caress.

“You look well, Argent…,” Loki teased quietly while Thor still glared at the rubble, obvious he was giving the two a moment.

“Yeah, the seidr has taken on a silver quality the more I use it. Anyway! You’re alive, why are you here,” she asked, not sure which to begin but figured it was best to get it all out on the table.

“You’re not upset,” the raven-haired god looked at Y/N, amused at how she seemed to be taking it stride, then it dawned on him what was said about the seidr. “Is it growing stronger pet,” he asked quickly before she cut him off.

“Uhm, you’re the one who had played dead for four years, you first,” Y/N smirked, the god noting her sassiness had continued.

The god opening his mouth to begin the explanation but the sizzling ring of fire around the gods feet had them all puzzling at it as Thor grabbed Y/N’ arm to pull her back.

“Loki,” Thor warned as he watched the scene play out along with Y/N.

“It’s not me,” Loki spoke before being swallowed in the portal, a card appearing for Thor to poke it with his umbrella before reaching down to pick it up.

“Damn it Strange,” Y/N finally spoke before looking at the card, the blonde looking for an explanation as she clarified he was a wizard, knowing the sorcerer hated to be called that.

“Can you take us there,” Thor asked hinting to the fact she could transport them like Loki.

* * *

**Sakaar**

It would had been worse had Loki not have wrapped around Y/N the instant Hella had pushed them out of the Bifrost, the rough bounce having the breath knocked out of the both of them. Strong arms finally releasing the mortal to roll off of him as he took a minute to wallow in pain, hearing bones popping as he finally got to his feet with a hand up form Y/N. The two surveying the area trying to figure out where to begin in the trash pile, a shiver leaving her body as a cool hand slipped around soft neck to keep her close.

“Stay close love, I have an idea where we may be,” was all the god stated as he stirred her in a direction & for once she didn’t let go a snarky remark.

* * *

**Infinity War {Aboard the Statesman Spaceship}**

Loki should have known Y/N wouldn’t stay put, the mortal having refused to go with Brunhilde & refusing to leave his side this time. The quick glance away from the titian to his pets hiding spot told the younger god she was no longer there, movement catching in his subconscious Y/N was inching towards Thor as the dagger materialized in his hand while delivering his dying speech to the titan before going in for the kill & letting out a curse as Y/N bolted forward.

The fearless creature that Loki himself had nurtured leaping onto the purple freaks back to draw blood from him before being grabbed from his back to hold in the opposite hand as Loki was dropped, presumed dead & not paying attention to the gods desperate gasping or Thor’ muffled yelling. Giant purple meat hook holding the struggling Y/N before him fist wrapped in leathers that matched Loki’ & cocking his head noting the seidr collar.

A wicked smile graced the titans features, a quick flick of his wrist had the cursing creature tossed to the feet of Proxima who kicked at her to keep the struggling woman off her boots, but a clearing throat made the alien take note of the titan hinting to take Y/N as purple flame began to engulf the craft.

“I have an idea for this one,” Thanos began, looking primarily to Ebony Maw who smiled a sick grin as Proxima reached down to wrap a hand in the torn leathers before Y/N could reach out to a struggling Loki who was trying desperately to right his crushed body to breath.

The mortal, no, Y/N, his Y/N, his pet, his lover, seemed more Asgardian now fought best she could before drug along the floor & into the portal Thanos opened for them to leave by. The god trying desperately to breath, he would get Y/N back, the last two weeks of nothing but the two of them wrapped in sweaty limbs in their quarters making Loki fight harder as Thor feel across his body.

“We have to save her,” was the last breath the god uttered to his brother before it all went black.


	6. Week of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us see what becomes of Loki’ pet after the Black Order gets their claws in her.

Searing pain ripped through tender body as the bastards echoing monologue continued in Y/N’ mind, telling her that her master, Loki, had broken easily which would make it all the simpler to destroy the mortal to rebuild in her new masters vision. Spikes driving harder, slicing, burning, scorching & destroying all in its path to harness the seidr to find that memory Y/N was holding tightly to in an attempt to prevent it from being stolen. It finally dawning on her why Loki had taken time to teach her how to fight telepathic intrusions.

“Your newest charge appears to be more stubborn than Loki,” Cull smirked over at the hovering Ebony Maw who actually had his brow furrowed at the woman hanging midair.

The dazzling psychic spikes driving into every part of thick form for screams to die off for a few moments while he addressed the hulking reptile like alien that eyed the woman close, leathers in tatters, face contorted in pain but managing to look over at Cull when he spoke.

Y/N letting out a pained breath she didn’t realize she held once the pain eased, body shivering as she noted the large alien held a metal disc in his hand, it looked like a device of some sorts, looking similar to the obedience disc seen on Sakaar but instinct told woman this was more sinister. Red rimmed eyes filled with tears Y/N was trying to hold back, peering through disheveled Y/H/C locks, looking up to the towering Ebony who lifted stilled form more to look over her, eliciting a yelp of pain as a spike forced in further finally breaking a wall that was holding a decent memory.

“She is almost ready, will be when we reach Earth,” Ebony spoke in his monotone voice, hinting to the other to place the disc on her, wanting so bad to fight, to make a hateful remark but the spikes made it unbearable to think & remember.

Wait, who or what was she to remember?

A sharp pinch to both temples making the mortal, no Asgardian, flinch from the hands that placed them on sweat soaked temples, eyes scrunching in pain as Y/N looked up through blinding white to eye the ones before her.

Wait, what were they to her?

“You know what your job is when we arrive on earth, Argent,” the tall one began, the creature’s voice echoing around in throbbing skull of who he & the other was & who _she_ was to be.

A hard swallow, a furrowing of brow, the name Loki repeating to cause a sharp shot from the disc on her temples when it seemed she didn’t answer Ebony quick enough filling them heat up as well, the light turning from blue to red as it dug harder at jumbled mind until haggard mind to focus on the task at hand. Eyes glowing with silver seidr as focused returned to the creatures before her.

“Find the stones,” Y/N began coldly.

The burning hot spikes slowly receding as it appeared she was being righted in front of the alien who hovered off the ground, feeling him probing at a wall in shattered mind that kept the location of the two stones hidden, knowing Ebony would have to reduce Y/N to a drooling mess & rebuilt & that wasn’t a delay they had time for.

“Specialty which ones,” Ebony spoke stoically, the disc flaring red for a split second then back to blue as it seemed she realized it wasn’t worth the pain to think on it or hesitate.

“Mind & time stones,” she began, final allowed to oddly steady feet, looking over the two steadily the bigger one stepping close now to survey curvaceous form over closer than what she felt was comfortable.

“Their locations,” the Maw began, making gaze turn back to him, the alien feeling the woman’s mind working, trying to hide it, knew they where headed to the location of the time stone they just didn’t know who had it or exactly where.

“A sorcerer has the time stone,” Y/N gritted out, the light staying red longer than necessary making the woman flinch before it finally eased for the next question to be asked.

“The other,” Ebony spoke with a sick smirk making Y/N cock disheveled head, looking to the larger one, swearing he was ogling her, mind may be shattered, ripped to shreds but she knew a creep when she seen one.

Loki remember Loki. Wait, who, Loki, he can help, he taught you to fight this, you know how to beat them they done the same to him & he, Loki, taught you to overcome it as well to fight through the pain how to use it how to… to… Wait, who was Loki? What was the question…

“The mind stone Argent. Answer, it only gets worse the more you fight…,” Cull spoke up, obviously annoyed this was dragging out to be reprimanded by Ebony as the woman squinted at the pain until it, the torture, it just clicked, taxed mind checking out to take the uninhibited way, the painless option.

No, she, Argent, didn’t want to fight this not when complacency offered more.

“In a android, his name is Vision. Last I spoke to him, he was in Scotland with his girlfriend, she’s a witch that can pose a problem. The witch, Wanda Maximoff, received her powers from the mind stone itself,” Y/N gave the information, not truly freely but for self-preservation.

 _They_ could stop them, but who was _they_? A team of warriors on earth, maybe. What about this Loki, or Thor. No stop, it’s heating up, searing, hurting. Task at hand, eyes clearing to focus on the two aliens before her as the larger one was ushered forward as Y/N, no Argent focused.

“Go with Cull to get a new uniform, we have minutes before we arrive,” Ebony explained, Y/N stepping up to the giant to look up at him a heavy hand falling on the ripped leather than barely held on to her shoulder before moving to soft neck to direct her to some other compartment on the Q-ship.

It was eerily quiet down the corridors, wondering if they were the only ones on the ship that ran quietly, the hand gripping tight when the light on the disc turned red making the woman have to pause not truly sure what the thought was to cause it to kick on or what it was supposed to pull to the surface for her to remember. Finally coming around to find she had in reality been walked into a darkish room a small table before her a suit for her thrown in it along with what looked to be several various weapons on a belt that oddly enough she knew how to use every single weapon there.

“Put it on runt,” the creature growled at her back, making her realize he hadn’t left, turning slightly to look Cull over as he stood with arms folded to watch her.

Without a thought she did as told, she should feel violated to say the least since it appeared he watched her every move, but it didn’t. Not wanting to have white hot pain shoot through throbbing skull Y/N quickly pulled the ruined leathers off to replace them with the newer leather pants on followed by the tight-fitting vest that appeared to have an armor plate in front & back. Grabbing the belt to wrap it around thick middle to fasten it loosely, adjusting it until it rested comfortably on plump hips then throwing on the long coat before pulling on the knee-high boots that actually had a plate that covered her knees made into them.

Eyes sparkling with seidr as she looked at the alien, curios to his motives to watching her every move, not having to wait to long when he stepped closed, noting that the seidr collar hadn’t been removed.

“After this…,” was all he said as a heavy hand feel back to armored shoulder to direct the woman out, something tickling to inform Y/N they were ready to pick up the first stone, but she was to remain onboard while it seemed Proxima & Corvus were on the way to Scotland to collect the other.

* * *

It was pleading that echoed around the ship. The man, the sorcerer had taken to pleading with Y/N as she stood stoically with Ebony, watching the pale alien work, the disc flashing red every now & then when her name, Y/N, was spoken. The woman fighting the urge to take the stone herself, knowing the sorcerer seen it, she wanted to end his suffering & was fighting her own urges. Hearing catching a noise at armored back, feeling relief at the recognition of Tony Stark’s voice & to a lesser extent Peter Parker.

A swift look getting the aliens attention to the fact the newest of the Order had noted something, speaking to Y/N to gain her attention to nod to the woman to check it out. With a nod the woman left without a word but one last worried look at the sorcerer before stepping in the direction of the noise to disappear behind several pieces of the ship.

A swift use of seidr the instant she spotted them, wrapping the young spider in a web of it’s own as she glared at Tony, without thought, subconscious working to mask true thoughts. Finger pointing to the devices clamped into sweaty temples before letting the blabbering teen down Tony shushing him.

The billionaire stepping forward to note the lights glowing red, Y/N’ eyes shutting in pain as he looked over the devices, a quite OK whispered so only she heard as he touched the devices feeling the suits current flow for a moment to figure how to release them.

“I’ll make this quick, it will hurt, I’m sorry,” was the last the billionaire uttered.

Y/N was almost unrecognizable due to the dead look about her as well as the garb, not the one he remembered as she squeezed eyes shut, hands clasping over her mouth to stop the scream that tried to rip forth as the disc dug deeper as they ripped free. Pain racked body falling to weak knees with Peter falling with to her to keep the woman from collapsing any further while the billionaire’s hands fell to the gaping holes in her temples & Nano tech bleeding over to help heal the flesh.

The edge easing to look up at Tony who gave a weak smile, feeling the alien probe at her & cursing the connection he had with her. A finger going to her lips to keep them quiet & pointing to the direction she had come as they got Y/N to shaky feet to take care of the problem at hand.

* * *

**On Titan**

Y/N didn’t mean to flinch when the one called Mantis stepped over to where the woman had hid herself from the others, everyone else preparing for the arrival of Thanos while she decided to hide in efforts to make since of shattered thoughts & attempt to remember Loki. The memories of tangled limbs bringing the Asgardian back to what it was to be loved by someone, a feeling that would have had her toppling over if it wasn’t for the soft hand that pushed her back into her seat. The woman drawing away from the wide black-eyed creature but feeling a calm take over as she watched Mantis close.

“You’re trying to remember. It’s painful,” Mantis spoke quietly, obvious the alien was picking up on the fact Y/N wasn’t able to handle loud noises at the moment.

“Yeah, you are an empath, correct,” Y/N spoke surveying the woman, trying not to shy away when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

“I just want to help,” she spoke calmly, Y/N shaking tired head slowly to allow the woman to do what she could not very trusting of anyone but what more could she hurt.

Memories dredged up from the darkness that had screams echoing around in the emptiness until it calmed to focus on the first night on the ship from Sakaar, the calmness of the darkness that enveloped around Y/N & Loki that night.

_It was surreal, light from passing stars glinting off of the gods bare chest as he emerged from the shower, obvious he didn’t care the mortal that stood before him looked him over, a worried expression as she reached out to touch the scar on his chest, jagged, pink, it should have killed him, should have killed her truthfully._

_The woman unmoving as lithe fingers slid around her soft neck to touch over the seidr collar feeling it tingle as he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of it along with how gently she touched over the soft scar on his chest, the gods freehand reaching up to toy with the strap on the shift Y/N wore as if getting up the nerve to push it away._

_“You know you have never been a pet to me,” Loki began, calloused finger finally pushing the strap down as the one on her neck slid to do the same to the other for the shift to fall to the floor at their feet looking up into emerald orbs that sparkled with the star light filtering in through the large window._

_“I know, more like a pain,” Y/N began, not budging when the god took a step to pull flush to bare curves, body hot against his as she laid palms flat on toned chest as his hands rested gently on full hips, thumbs cherishing the soft flesh._

_“No, more than that, you’ve been my light in the darkness,” Loki echoed, Y/N’ breath hitching in her throat not sure what to say obvious Loki wanted to say more. “You are my heart love, my whole heart. I’m an empty shell without you lover. You’re mine, my treasure, my lover, all that I am,” Loki echoed out once again, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear as all the woman could manage was a teary eyed smile._

_“Say something love? I’ve upset you,” he began, obvious he was just as rusty as Y/N was when it came to this sort of thing & the act of being romantic had left the two due to isolation._

_“No, no you said it beautifully,” Y/N finally breathed, the god bowing inches from her lips so they would touch when they spoke._

_“Then allow me to show you as well,” Loki spoke darkly hands falling to thick thighs to jerk them around bare toned waist while she cupped his face in order to smash their lips together in a desperate bruising kiss to taste one another, the god moving swiftly back towards the king size bed without breaking it._

“Does that help you,” Mantis asked kindly as Y/N focused on the alien with a smile trying to tug at her lips, the Asgardian glancing down to the ground then back to the creature trying to help.

With a nod yes, a smile breaking through before Tony walked up to Y/N. Mantis getting to her fee to leave Y/N & the billionaire to discuss a few details.

“You OK,” he began taking a seat next to her, Y/N knew he was making sure her head was in the game as they both began discussing the upcoming scenario that was appearing to happen now.

* * *

**{Adrift In Space}**

It was fitting they, being Y/N, Tony, & Nebula mange to escape Titan, adrift in space, no way to reach anyone as they wafted. With a lazy look over to the billionaire who had finished his transmission to the helmet, supposedly the last, trying to conserve air as Nebula stood at a distance before stepping forward. Y/N looking up at the blue skinned woman that had oddly enough became accustomed to & friendly with the standoffish creature that took a seat as Y/N laid her head back as if to take a nap.

“Gonna dream of Loki huh,” came the billionaire’s voice, Y/N cracking a smile as the Luphomoid let out a “oh god” before Y/N answered.

“Best memory I have, I’m going to play it on repeat,” Y/N chuckled, hand falling on the billionaires shoulder as she felt the Luphomoid lean in to her, well that was new, but wasn’t about to deny Nebula the friendship as Tony actually leaned on the other side his head on Y/N’ shoulder.

“Easy Stark, you will make Loki jealous,” Y/N tried to laugh, but she was already falling asleep, having forgone sleep for several days to purposefully cause her body to crave it so it would shut down.

“You should be more worried about Pepper,” he laughed all three getting comfortable before the quiet of the craft lulled them to sleep.

It was a harsh beginning to the dream, the Black Order surrounding her, a body pressing over her, filling like she was suffocating already but then again she was pressed flat to the grating a quiet whisper to be still as there was flash of green seidr that had the scene melting away to a open meadow. Midsummer, birds chirping, the setting just right as she looked around to realize someone stood at her back, turning to find Loki holding the reigns to two well cared for horses.

OK, this wasn’t the dream she was hoping for but would take it & the god that stood before her. Y/N looking down to the elegant gown that followed her curves perfectly, Loki’s colors of course but light enough to allow movement. Finally taking steps to stand before Loki to take a soft kiss before ushering her to the saddle of the pitch-black animal that waited patiently before he mounted his own.

“After you love, I’ll follow you were ever you go,” the god smiled as Y/N smirked & spurred the horse through the clearing the god quick on her heels.

The run nothing at all like she expected as they stopped next to a stream what felt like hours later, the god quick to dismount to lift Y/N from the saddle to her feet to which she stumbled, feeling light headed for a second the god steadying her.

“Are you alright lover,” the god asked worriedly making sure Y/N was OK before letting go, breath felt shallow but brushing it off.

“I’m fine Loki, where to now,” she smiled breathlessly looking over to where the god hinted to find a Viking like cottage sitting back from the river, a slow smoke coming from the chimney.

Y/N hinting for him to lead the way but was lifted into strong arms. Wow, hell of a dream to die to she thought as she fell into the bliss of the moment, the gentle rocking as he walked a calming move that had her dazed as he carried her int o the sparsely furnished cabin but focusing solely on the lavish four poster canopy bed.

Curvaceous body sat gingerly on the surface for green seidr to take their clothes, Y/N laying out bare before her god that feel to his knees before her, a harsh grip to her legs to throw them over his shoulders before licking a stripe along readied slit to lace her fingers in his hair to tug.

Edging the woman closer to orgasm but stopping to jerk thick writhing form from the bed to throw thick thighs around string waist to impale her instantly on waiting cock, breath coming shallower as she reached release as oxygen dwindled. A cursing scream of release as breath left her body to descend into an abyss clouded with ecstasy feeling body jerk, a spasm, a gasp for breath.

This was it, oh god, she should have known oxygen deprivation wouldn’t have been painless, lungs screaming for air & swearing it burned. Swearing she still felt the god holding her, rocking her, cooing to her it was OK, he understood, he knew her torture, understood Y/N, his lover needed it to end, it was hard to live with it, but she needed to hang on, needed to try to take another breath, to breathe to live for him, he was coming for her, his lover, his Y/N.

Darkness calling, telling her it was OK to let go, a shuttering choke having her reaching for something that wasn’t there, wanting to cry out but there was no breath in deflating lungs, limbs feeling heavy as she attempted to fight with the darkness swearing she got a hit in before it finally got its hands around her throat to make her choke on nothing & then… silence.


	7. Weeks, Months, Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this series! I’m putting it to bed, but I feel you will enjoy the ending. This chapter ran longer than I intended but enjoy & find out if Loki finally catches up to the reader!

The air entering deflated lungs burned like hell, jolting up on the table, hands engulfed in seidr to push the one back who held her until a familiar voice yelled in buzzing ear, almost deafening as it registered as Tony Stark. The billionaire grabbing Y/N, shaking jittering body to force her to focus on his clean face clearing Y/E/C orbs taking a quick look around to note they were on another ship.

Oh god, not another ship, not floating in space, hold shit she can’t do this & felt sick. Holding on to Tony to bury her face into the clean clothes he wore, gripping tight to assure this was real, glad he was allowing time for Y/N to calm & talking her through it.

“It’s alright, we were picked up by one of Quill & Nebula’s friends, we’re headed to earth, it’s alright, it will be alright,” Tony spoke Y/N finally looking past the man’s shoulder to note a little girl, maybe a year-old peaking around the doorway at them, the little creature’s dress striking familiarity as one the Asgardians wore noting a man she didn’t know, tall & lanky shooing the girl who looked at him terrified.

“No, she’s OK,” Y/N spoke hinting to leave the little brown-haired girl alone sparling amber eyes looking up to Y/N in awe, pushing back from Tony to put her feet over the edge of the table Tony warning her not to get up, looking at the little girl with a smile.

“Come here little one,” Y/N spoke quietly, the little girl looking at her in shock she talked to her, the woman remembering she would know her as one of the ones that fought to save Asgard.

“We picked up an escape pod,” the tall one began stepping aside for the little girl to step up to Y/N & Tony who stayed close, so she didn’t fall from the table. “They weren’t many on aboard, a lot of dust & this little creature, a few adults but that was it, they don’t know her name or parents.”

Y/N reached down to lift the little girl into her arms, the small creature wrapping around sore body tightly as if her life depended on it cuddling hard as the woman looked up to Tony who was in just as much shock as she the little girl clung to her.

“How long till we arrive on earth,” Y/N asked wrapping arms around the little creature to keep her tight, a hand falling to shivering shoulder that was Tony as she looked at the man in ravager gear.

“A few days. You weren’t far off course,” he began, stepping close to them now as Nebula entered taking in the sight of Y/N holding the little girl.

“Seen you found the little rodent,” Nebula hummed handing a bowl to Y/N as she placed a blanket around her shoulders, the little girl perking up at the smell of the food, turning to see what it was & Y/N all too happy to let the creature feed herself.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been feeding her, I seen you sitting with her earlier feeding her candy,” the ravager spoke up to the Luphomoid in a familiarity that came with friendship.

“Who are you by the way,” Y/N spoke looking up from the little girls eating to meet the man’s gaze.

“Sorry, names Kraglin,” he spoke holding out a hand for her to shake which she gladly did.

“Y/N,” she introduced herself, looking back to the girl then to Tony.

“Has anyone made contact,” Y/N asked looking to Kraglin who shook his head yes but looked to Tony to explain.

“Thor, Steve, Rhodey, Natasha, & Bruce are the only ones left on earth,” Tony began noting the woman trying to look hopeful, but he knew what she was about to ask & shook his head no.

“I see,” was all she could mumble before talk turned to the task at hand, focusing on the little girl that was obviously going to finish the bowl for her.

* * *

**3 months Later**

Wrongs righted it was hard to get back into the swing of things but as it got easier, the little girl living with Y/N, given the name Frigga after the queen who saved her life & having taken up residence in a house back away form the chaos of the city to work out of the home for Stark to what true purpose she wasn’t sure. Thor always visiting, playing with the little girl & sticking around to ask the warrior as he had taken to calling Y/N, the latest on the revelation known now as twins that where rolling around in her belly.

The very god having called to inform her he would like to come visit he had a surprise for her & the twins. The door opening telling her Thor had arrived as well as the little Frigga screaming at the top of her lungs as the toddler barreled through the house to jump into his arms with Y/N stepping into the foyer to watch the god enter.

“I could do without all the excitement,” Y/N began, hand placed on lower belly that showed little sign of the life it contained but didn’t mean the twins didn’t kick around seeming they got excited when the god entered as well.

“I have a surprise,” Thor laughed out, throwing Frigga over his shoulder to step out of the way to revel Loki on the porch, Y/N going pale to flick a wrist, the door slamming in Loki’ face as she looked up to Thor.

“Y/N, it’s Loki, I promise,” he began trying to ease the visible tension in her eyes & body all color drained as he began to explain.

“He has been looking for you over the last few months none of us knew & when you came back to earth he wasn’t far behind, he just got back a few days ago, I told him about the twins, Y/N it’s OK, let him in let him explain,” Thor tried to coax the pale woman who had tears welling with a shake of her head no,

What a fucking wreck of a woman Loki was coming back to, one that was skirting past Thor to hurry to her bedroom in the single-story home to hide & collect herself.

It was a battle to think, to calm, only looking up from the bed as a throat cleared, the tall frame that was unmistakably Loki stepping forward before she could slam this door in his face, getting to bare feet.

How did she explain to him that she wasn’t able to take touch? That anytime anyone came near even when she knew no harm was imminent it still made blood run cold.

“I looked everywhere for you love,” Loki began with the biggest smile he could muster, seeing the terror in her eyes & knew what put it there as he paused a foot away, her hand on lower belly as if protecting the life, he knew was his. “Twins,” he hinted to her belly.

“Well, when you fuck for 2 weeks solid like rabbits it’s to be expected,” Y/N blurted out making him laugh, her boldness still shining through as he was sure to not touch motioning to her to take a seat as she remained pale, it worried him.

“You’re right it shouldn’t be a surprise,” he smiled kindly following the nervous creature to the bed sitting so he didn’t crowd or make her uncomfortable. “It’s alright, I know, it takes time. I hope you are willing to let me help.”

Y/N looked at Loki, dying to reach out, to allow him to feel her plumping belly jiggle with the little lives that tumbled within but just couldn’t.

Nervously biting her bottom lip to nod in agreement, hand nervously reaching out, trying not to flinch when he allowed her his own to do as she pleased, placing it low on plump belly to feel them kick before finally quieting as her nerves did, relishing in the little contact before pulling his hand away herself.

“Girls,” Y/N began looking up to Loki as it dawned on him what she said.

“Girls, well then this calls for a celebration if you would agree to it,” he smiled inching closer but paused as she leaned away.

“I would, but I would like to rest for a while. Days if it’s possible, Frigga refuses naps &…,” Y/N began, voicing the little girl’s name & noting the look in Loki’ eye.

“You named her Frigga,” he asked swearing the god almost choked at the mention of his mother’s name hand reaching out to touch soft face but drawing away.

“Um… yes, I already picked out names for these two as well… but we can change them… as long as what you come up with isn’t stupid or anything,” Y/N smirked showing a bit of the woman he fell for in the dungeon.

“What did you pick out for them,” he smiled at her boldness.

“Dove & Nova,” Y/N smiled obvious it took Loki by surprise at the simplicity of them but didn’t leave him much room to protest as he nodded.

“They are fine names love. Would you allow me to take you out somewhere? So, you don’t have to cook tonight, I’m sure Thor can handle Frigga,” Loki smiled, making it obvious he was trying hard to keep it together, it killed the god he couldn’t touch or hold the mother of his unborn children.

“Uh, what about we order in? I’m sorry, I’m just so tired & I really need a nap & Frigga has…,” she began to explain but he waved her off.

“Say no more, rest & I will take care of it, of you, of them, like I promised,” was all the god spoke quietly leaving her with a smile, watching him walk out before flopping to her back in exhaustion, overwhelmed with the newest development, hand rubbing over plumping belly to lull herself to sleep. 

It was quiet in the house for once, no screaming Frigga running the hallway between her room & what belonged to the little girl. An eerie sound when one so small as the little creature wasn’t screeching at the top of her lungs & made Y/N bolt out of the bed & into the dark hall.

How long was I out & where is Frigga, oh god! I feel asleep, she was alone.

Racing down the hall to the sitting area Y/N found there was someone on the couch, the little girl laying on their chest asleep, half expecting it to be Thor because he was the only one who could get the toddler to settle but her mouth dropped open at the sight of Loki holding the brown haired girl under his chin telling her a story though it looked like she had been out for a while.

“Did you sleep well,” Loki finally spoke up to Y/N who was still lingering in the doorway in shock, Loki really did come back, he really was there & craving so bad to lay with him but didn’t have the guts to do so just yet.

“I did actually, the first time I haven’t woken up screaming that is…,” Y/N began to explain but like he needed it, the sparkle in emerald eyes telling her that he may have helped. “You helped didn’t you.”

With a smile Y/N stepped into the room, looking at the clock & noting it was only 6 in the evening, but it was still winter which meant night fell early. Carefully she took a seat on the couch next to Loki, laying a hand gingerly on the sleeping child’s back before meeting his gaze.

“I hope you’re staying because she doesn’t fall asleep this easily with me, bedtime is a fight,” Y/N smiled, this time allowing the god to take the hand laying on the little girls back to cherish over the soft flesh noting it felt as supple.

“As long as you want me to,” he whispered quietly, her gaze flicking to the kitchen as he followed it, hearing her stomach grumble.

“Why don’t you go on & sit at the table. I’ll put little Frigga to bed & join you,” he began carefully leaving room for her to tell him no but she shook her head in agreement, getting to her feet slowly, a slight cramp from growing uterus making her sway & a hand on her lower back bracing her as she realized Loki was next to her, little Frigga cuddled in tight to the gods neck & sound asleep.

“I’m OK, just growing pains, I’m told it’s normal,” Y/N explained standing straighter & smiled, enjoying his touch, she knew he kept his promise that he would never hurt her the hand remaining to rub softly.

“Ill be right back love,” he echoed before stepping down the hall, Y/N choosing to wait for him to return before going to the kitchen, the god holding an arm out to escort _his_ Y/N to the small table being sure she was seated, happy & served first.

“I take it you are 3 months pregnant,” Loki spoke as they began to eat, noting she no longer cared if he watched, which was good for her & the babies.

“Yes. They are actually growing slowly & I’m telling you right now if I have to carry them for more than 9 months I will kill you,” Y/N informed the god who smirked at her as she paused to look up at him.

“Then I guess it gives you little comfort my mother carried Thor for a full year,” Loki began, watching Y/N’ eyes grow big & the thoughts of how big she will be when she eventually went into labor.

“Holy shit! Loki! A year!? Then you can carry them for the last part,” Y/N spouted to the god who could only look at her & smile.

“Calm down, it was a joke I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. And besides they are part frost giant, not Aesir, which means you will be most likely carry them closer to 2 years,” the god tried to poke fun at Y/N as an empty carton was flung & made contact with his head to fall to the floor.

“Damn you Loki! It’s not funny! Even at 3 months this still isn’t comfortable,” Y/N pouted at the god who was seeing more of the old Y/N as he finally cleared his throat.

“I agree, my children are not laughing matter. What do your doctors say,” Loki began as a smile graced her features.

“I wouldn’t know because I don’t go to a doctor, I go to a midwife that is from Asgard & spoke with Shuri about the gender,” she smiled noting the god calm, both knew bearing children was uncertain for anyone, though it was a comfort to know Y/N wasn’t taking it lightly, knowing a midwife/healer & Shuri would possibly be able to help or know where to get her help.

“You’re beautiful Y/N,” the god spouted making her pause in eating the spoon full of noodles she had placed in her mouth, swallowing it down to stare at Loki wide eyed before wiping her mouth.

“You’re glowing love, pregnancy suits you, I may have to keep you this way,” Loki smiled, noting the sparkle in her eye.

“As long as you promise to rub my back when we get done here I don’t care if I stay knocked up for the next century,” Y/N smiled at the god who returned it.

“Promise lover,” he finished as they continued to eat before retiring to the couch for him to do as promised.

 _His_ Y/N falling back to sleep, head in his lap while laying on plumping stomach since it was still possible, relishing in the feel of his seidr dancing along lax spine to soothe the tension.

* * *

**8 Years Later**

It was the high pitch scream that got Y/N attention from the tablet she held, which could mean one thing, the kids had just got home from school & odds are the said delivery of children along with their driver wasn’t the usual. Getting to bare feet to look out the French door narrowly stepping back in time for Frigga to be the first in while it appeared the driver of the vehicle had been Bucky, who had the twins Dove & Nova, under his arms struggling & yelling out to be put down.

“Evening Sgt. I see that the tutors must have had there hands full since you where the designated driver for the evening,” Y/N laughed as he sat the girls down all three taking off to the living room to look over into the play pen to speak to the newest addition, 10 month old Bjorn, Loki’ first son & Dove reaching down to lift her brother out as he held his hands out to her.

“Now I understand why you need a break,” he laughed as Bjorn was sat down to hurry over to Bucky, lifting his arms to be picked up to which the soldier gladly did.

“You need me to anything before I leave? Or is Loki back,” he asked looking to the little boy that bounced & traced the paterns of the metal arm then back to Y/N & plumping stomach.

“I’m good, he & Thor I think are due back tonight. Thanks for bringing the kids by the way,” Y/N spoke remembering something & hinting at him to wait heading to the kitchen as he sat Bjorn down to hurry after his sisters.

“Here, I had some energy today & made cookies,” Y/N spoke handing the soldier a large plastic container filled with chocolate, chocolate chip cookies.

“Thanks, but what are the others going to eat,” Bucky laughed at Y/N, the woman telling him to share or else as he finally left.

“Look at you little house kitten, making cookies,” came Loki’ voice from the kitchen as she stepped back towards the open area to realize he had made it back with Thor stealing everything on the counter before chasing after the kids his cape billowing behind him.

“You know what, bite me,” she scolded the god as she stalked towards him, “& by the way I thought that your brother was the god of fertility not you & you were supposed to carry the next one or should I say twins. Again!”

“Twins,” Loki paused, Y/N forgetting she had just found out about the twins, swearing if he smiled any bigger his face would crack, it worried them both about someone coming for them, but they would be ready.

“Yes Loki! Twins,” Y/N snapped stepping closer to realize his usual clean appearance was dusty & muddy &…

“Thor! Don’t you dare get this house dirty,” Loki yelled for her, engulfing himself in gold light to change to slacks & a button down as he grabbed one of the hot cookies & stuck it in his mouth.

“Stop eating my cookies,” Y/N scolded, the god quick to pull her close to hold tight as she laid her head on his chest.

“We found a new place on Vannaheim to rebuild. When you feel up to it I want to take you & the children to see it,” Loki began as the girls ran screaming out the back door, Y/N looking out the window that overlooked the yard to see Thor being tackled as the girls held him down declaring themselves the winner.

“That sounds nice, I’m not wearing dresses so put that out of your mind,” Y/N spoke into his chest before looking up into sparkling emerald orbs.

“No dresses & twins, boy & girl yes,” Loki began taking her off guard he guessed it.

“You dreamed it to didn’t you,” Y/N finally spoke, all sarcasm gone as he nodded in agreement to the statement.

“You do realize this means in a few more years they will be another set,” Loki spoke hinting to the dream.

“Yes, but thankfully it’s a span of 5 years,” Y/N smiled as it appeared Thor had brought the war party in with him to raid the cookie sheets.

“You oaf stop, or they want eat dinner,” Loki cautioned his brother who handed all 4 kids a cookie who took off through the house.

“Well, good thing I’m staying to watch them while you two go get dinner in peace,” Thor smiled before hurrying after the four that where in someone’s room screeching at the top of their lungs once more.

“We better go before they come back,” Y/N smiled up at Loki who returned it with a dark smile.

“No, this,” she spoke, stepping back & pointing at her belly, “this was, oh love it’s just you & I tonight lets have some fun,” Y/N continued glaring up at the god who persisted to smirk down at her hand falling to her belly, the twins not more than 2 months gestation but because of their heritage were active & kicking though all be it lightly as they tumbled. “We are going to go eat, I want Mexican, rice, fajitas & I want sweet tea, so you know where that means we go.”

“You are a needy little house kitten aren’t you,” Loki finally spoke leaning down the steal a kiss hands falling to plump hips to give them a squeeze.

“I’m not needy, I’m pregnant, there is a difference,” Y/N smirked hand going between the gods legs to make him jerk.

“And this is mine later tonight, so who’s transporting me or you,” Y/N smirked darkly, releasing him to step back using seidr to right messy hair, changing into leggings, boots & t-shirt.

“Not with the twins you’re not, it will be me,” Loki began protectively stepping close to pull thick body flush before placing them in a deserted side ally of a Mexican restraint further south while changing his own clothes because all he need was to be recognized, putting Y/N & the babies in harm’s way.

“So, the names lover, what have you decided,” he began as they started around the brick wall & into the restaurant.

“You have thought about this already or you wouldn’t have brought it up,” Y/N smirked as they entered to be seated.

“Sigourney for a girl & Aubrey for the boy,” Loki began watching her expression close as she sat across from him.

“What are the meanings?”

“Well Sigourney means conqueror & Aubrey means king of the little people,” he spoke still observing her.

She couldn’t help but laugh, well she had named the other four & with a nod she agreed to it but held up a hand to stop his premature celebration of victory.

“I get the middle names & scoot over I’m sitting next to you,” Y/N admitted sliding out of the booth to scoot into his as he stood making sure she sat on the inside, the gods over protectiveness showing.

“Missed me love,” Loki breathed out, Y/N leaning heavily into his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

“As always, you miss us,” she sighed, reaching for the chips & salsa as he scooted it to her.

“You know I do,” he sighed out, laying his head on hers before the waiter came up to take their order, the gods hand laying heavy on Y/N’ thigh with a light squeeze as she wrapped her smaller one around it. 

**The End**


End file.
